Our Destiny
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: Melissa Wilson aka Blade, has an overprotective father whose willing to do anything to protect her. But when she meets Robin( Damian Wayne)will there affection for each other have unintended consequences? OCXDamian Wayne
1. Our destiny

**This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome Thanks! this story will have romance,drama,suspense**

* * *

"Better form! get those kicks higher, you can do better than this!" Slash barked orders at his red-head daughter. Slash aka Jay Wilson is son to Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. Hes now hero but was a villain because of the past influence of his father back when he was Blade but he graduated himself and changed into Slash, a hero. He wears a black costume and from the elbows down its orange and from the knees down its orange and he has a black ninja mask that covers his eyes and ties around the back of his hair is a crystal white and he has baby blue eyes that look like they could shine in the darkest cave. He wears the same "s" Slade wore but in the middle of his chest. Now his daughter, Melissa Wilson is the next blade. Shes red-head 16 year old with blue eyes. Her color scheme is the exact opposite from her father's costume. Most of her body is orange and from her knees down are black and from her elbows down are black. Her own symbol is two swords over lapping on her chest. Like her Father she has two swords on her back but unlike her father she has special cuffs that shoot bullets and even shoot a grappling hook. Slash has two special ray guns that he can set to stun or kill.

"Dad why do I have to do these dumb training exercises?" she complained as she swung the sword near his head.

" You think you learned all that need to know and you don't need anymore training" he asked her while dodging a kick.

"pretty much" she said with a smirk.

"ok then" he put his swords away on his back" quiz time" he said with a sly grin.

She did the same and looking at him weirdly

"what kind of quiz" she asked worried.

"A hero quiz question number one you going up against someone with super speed how do u stop them?" he asked

"Use water or ice to slick up where there running"

"super strength?"

"use your speed,their clumsy"

"super stretching?"

"keep moving around while there trying to grab you and end up tying them up" she said with a fake yawn

"you just have all the answers don't ya" he said mostly because he ran out of questions to ask

"the answer to that is..yes" she said with a chuckle "can we PLEASE go out and fight crime?"

"well it is time for our daily patrol around Gotham so... I guess we can"

"YES! I was so tired of those training exercises I'll go tell Marie" she said as she dashed off

Marie Flynn was a friend of her dad and the scientist that designed most of there tech. She was like the mother Melissa never had. She could always talk to her about her problems and sometimes there would sit down and talk for hours on end. Even though she never actually knew her mother and every time she asked her dad he would either get a distance look in his eye or shut her down all together by saying "the past is the past there are things to attend to now" She thought he was saying that more for his benefit than hers.

"Marie! Marie?" she called out

"In here honey what is it?" Marie called from her lab. Her and Marie had that mother-daughter bond that she loved.

"Were going out to patrol Gotham and hopefully kick some villain butt" she joked and punched an imaginary villain.

"Ok good luck" she said as Melissa walked out

" Thanks" she called from outside the door

"Ready to go?"

"Aren't I always ready to kick butt" she joked as Jay rolled his eyes playfully.

There base along with Marie's lab was underground an abandoned subway station but the only way to get there was that a part of the track flipped up so the base was under the climbed out and made there way above ground.

"Ahhh its a beautiful night" Blade said as she stood on a roof and exhaled deeply. Slash nodded his agreement.

"shh" he shushed her as he listened to the police radio.

"Apparently there a robbery at the bank" he said

"lets go" she said as she prepared herself to jump from roof to roof but slash grabbed her shoulder.

" Its to far to go on foot you'll take the blade bike and i'll take the S bike."

"You seriously named it the S bike" she said dryly.

"I'm working on names ok" he said quickly. One second later they were zooming down the brightly illuminated streets of Gotham City.

* * *

 **WOOHOO! The first chapter what did you guys think? Review honestly so i can know how to improve.**

 **im probably gonna write the first few chapters let me know if u think i should continue**

 **Slash1245 out peace!**


	2. First impressions

**woo! alright so here is chapter two hope u enjoy. just for clarification robin is Damian Wayne. what are u still standing here for? start reading already!**

Slash sat at the super computer while Blade slurped loudly on her soda,watching over his shoulder.

"Its hard to work with you sucking all the air from the room" He said, agitated.

"Fine" she said as she rolled her eyes and threw the can over on the didn't make it out of the room but the crime alert raced back over the big screen.

"Bank robbery" Slash said"we'll have to take the vehicles."

He raced away from the computers and headed for the garage with blade on his heels.

"Now is probably a good time to mention I made some "modifications" to our bikes" She said only to be met by Slash"s confused look.

"Well for starters I added missiles that can be launched from the sides"She said with a always was good with vehicles.

"You and your "modifications" are gonna be the death of me" He said with an exaggerated sigh.

Moments later they were racing out on the streets of Gotham on there motorcycles. Blade's all black and Slash's black with an orange "s" on the they got to the bank they hopped off there bikes and ran inside. Only to be met with the Dynamic Duo themselves as they were tying up two thugs in black ski masks.

"Well seems like we were late for the party"Slash commented as Blade went over to tie up one thug while Robin did the other.

"Yeah found these thugs here robbing the bank nothing serious" Batman commented. While Slash nodded his agreement. Suddenly a police officer rushed in.

"Cat woman has been spotted at the jewelry shop"he said

"The cats up to her same old tricks" Batman commented.

"Well we should head over there then" Robin put in. Blade had been watching Robin the whole time and she thought he was kinda cute. _He would probably never feel the same way and Dad would never allow it_ she thought. Suddenly another officer rushed in.

"Batman! Jokers been spotted at the museum" he said anxiously.

"We can't go after both so I say Blade and Robin go after Cat woman while we take Joker since hes more dangerous" Slash said as Batman's face gave away that he obviously was deep in thought.

"You make a good point..Fine we'll do that"he gave a glance at the two sidekicks"can you two handle yourselves and act responsible to work together?"

"I can do that"

"Ya no problem"

"Then lets go" said Slash as they all raced out to there vehicles and sped off in different directions.

"I didn't expect the heroes to send there interns" Cat woman sneered.

"I expected an actual challenge so I guess were both disappointed" Blade sneered back and she dodged the Cat woman's whip. This got a chuckle from Robin as he went to get back the stolen jewels.

"Mama's gonna have to teach this little girl a lesson" Cat woman said mockingly as she pulled out a pistol and shot at took cover behind a vent on the roof. She then ran out from behind the cover of the vent and then got close enough to sweep her leg then kick the gun from her hand while she was on the ground. Cat woman got up quickly then charged at Blade who in an instance shot her with a tranquilizer dart.

" Night night little kitty"Blade said as she laughed at her own joke and she then tied Cat woman joined her on the roof again.

"The police have the diamonds and I have a feeling Cat woman won't be stealing anything except crackers at lunch from her inmates" they both shared a got quite quickly as Blade looked down and Robin, awkwardly, looked away studying the ,suddenly fascinating, brick wall.

"You fought well out there" he finally spoke.

"Thanks" she said quietly. For a split second their eyes met and they stared in each other's eyes when suddenly someone yelled out.

"Blade whats the hold up?" Slash called out from his bike down on the street. _Way to ruin a moment Dad! She thought._

 _"_ I should probably go" she said" I'll see ya around"

"OK bye"was that disappointment she heard in his voice?She pushed the thought away as she got on the bike and road off with her father.


	3. The one for me

**Hi guys! sorry for making ya wait this long guys. by the way Dick Grayson is in this one for a little bit so ya...anyway get to reading**

* * *

Melissa sat in her room brushing her hair with a bored expression on her face. _ **All I can think about is him**_ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door

"Come in" she called. Marie stepped in her normal white lab coat.

"Tell it to me straight doctor" She said with a giggle. Marie rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Can i borrow your boots"She asked

"Marie we talked about this no offense but you look like big foot"She laughed.

"Anyways"Marie said letting the comment slide"I was gonna work on putting super grips on the shoes so you could be able to walk up things like walls and other objects like that"She said

"Sounds cool...as long as you don't wear them"She said as she pointed to were her boots were

"Fine" She said as she rolled her eyes,got the boots and walked out.

"I need some fresh air"She said with a sigh and walked out.

TT

Fighting sounds could be heard from the gym in Wayne manor. Dick Grayson with his bo staff and Damian Wayne with his sword.

"Why do you seem so spaced out?" Dick asked.

"Wha-huh?Oh I'm just..distracted"he answered, not ready for the question.

"What if you were fighting someone than you got "distracted" huh?"He questioned.

"Don't talk to me about fighting your the perfect Dick Grayson, the first Robin"He sneered.

"Being the first Robin just means I had to be pushed even harder..unlike some people"He mumbled the last part but it was still able to be heard.

That was the icing on the knocked the bo staff from his hand,swept his leg, and pointed the sword at his neck.

"Now who wasn't pushed hard enough"He said with a smirk. Green eyes met blue with anger in both.

"Stop it you two"came a booming voice they both looked up to see Bruce"you two are friends..brothers start acting like it"

"Hes right" Dick said as he got up and held out his hand"Truce?"

Damian just rolled his eyes and left.

"I need some fresh air"he mumbled to himself.

TT

Blade look out over the city but one building in particular caught her eye, not the building but the figure on swung to that building and was surprised to see who see who she saw.

"Guess who"she teased from behind frown turned into a smile when he figured out who it was.

"I didn't think I'd see you again" Robin said with a smile.

"Well here I am"She chuckle slowly faded"About last time..sorry about my dad...he was-I mean I-I-thoug-"She stuttered.

"Blade don't worry about it I know all to well about having _that_ kind of dad"they shared a chuckle which ended in awkward silence.

"So what makes your dad so bad?"She asked,her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well for one hes to commanding and it's like he doesn't trust me and thinks I'm some immature brat"he said

"Oh come on your dad is batman he cant be that bad"she tried to reason.

"ya right" he responded"I told you about my dad you should tell me about yours"

"Well alright he pushes me to hard for one but I guess its because he doesn't want me to become like Ravager,his sister" she told him.

"Oh" was all he could say."I had no idea that was his sister"

"Yeah hes not exactly buddy buddy with her"She said but than her cuff beeped."Sorry about this"

She went to the other side of the roof to answer it and she pressed a button than a video screen showed up.

"What is it dad?"

 **"where are you"**

"I'm just out for a walk"she lied.

 **"Well come back to base now"**

"I don't want to I"m busy right now"

 **"I don't care I want you home in less than 20 minutes young lady and that's an order"** he said as he hung walked back over to Robin.

"Sorry that was my drill sergeant" she chuckled"I gotta get home"

"Ok bye I'll see you around bye"

"bye Robin"she said as she hugged him and left,jumping from roof to sighed dreamily and left to.

TT

On her way back home she jumped to the next roof but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite niece"a voice called from behind her.

"Ravager"she growled.

"Why,that is no way to treat your favorite aunt"She said in a baby reached for her swords, grabbed them,and charged at her while Ravager drew her own sound of swords colliding could almost be heard all over the city.

"Let me guess you finally left my chump of a baby brother"She sneered"you know if you ever wanna become my sidekick just let me know" she smirked.

"Work for you? ha don't make me laugh your nothing but a liar,murderer,and a thief...who made a bad choice in hair dye either that or your really just 80 years old" she growled and took a few more shots with her sword before kicking her back and setting off a smoke bomb. She coughed before she felt something sharp penetrate her skin and suddenly the world went black.

* * *

 **There you guys have it make sure you check back next time for next weeks chapter. if you didn't know ravager aka Rose Wilson is deathstrokes daughter just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Review!**


	4. Damsel in Distress

**Hi guys here is the next chapter hope ya enjoy..anyways get to reading**

* * *

Blade opened her eyes with a groan as she tried to take in her surroundings. _Dark,creepy room in an abandoned warehouse._

"Morning sunshine"she heard a voice say then remembered where she was and what had was strapped on to a upright table.

"Ravager"she growled"you let me go or your gonna be sorry."she said than noticed her weapons were missing until she looked up to see them in a pile in front of her.

"Empty threats"She responded as she picked up her cuffs"nice"she commented as she shot a bullet at the wall.

"Ooh this could be useful"she said with a chuckle.

"Stop those aren't yours"she tried to struggle but to no avail.

"Please if I didn't take anything that wasn't I'd be living in an alley"she responded.

"Which is where you belong" she mumbled but still loud enough to be heard.

"Aren't you just full of jokes"she said.

"You won't get away with this Slash will be here any minute" _That sounded way more confident than I feel._

 _"_ Oh yeah and that brings me to my little brother just think he'll pay a pretty big ransom for his little princess"she sneered. _She has a point he'd do anything for me...and I've taken it for granted all these years._

 _"_ Well then lets call him shall we"She said with a pressed call button on the cuff's electronic screen.

 **"Blade? I told you to come ho-"** he was cut off when he saw who he was talking to **"Ravager what have you done with Blade?"** he growled.

"Wow no "how are you?" no "good to see you?" where's the love?"She mocked.

 **"You have 5 seconds to tell me where Blade is"** he growled menacingly.

"1,2,3,4"she pointed the screen over to where Blade was strapped down"Oh there she is"

 **"Blade are you Ok?"** he asked worriedly.

"I'm OK dad"she answered him.

 **"What do you want Rose?"** he said,like he was tired of dealing with her.

"My demands are simple 5 thousand"She said with a evil smirk,which Slash returned with a laugh,Even Blade was chuckling over there.

 **"What on earth makes you think I have 5 thousand dollars"** he laughed.

"Don't play dumb I know all that gear you have ain't cheap"his laughter quickly died down.

"Bring the money,track this call,and **no** funny business"She said once she ended the call.

TT

Robin tied the last thief up he looked up into the night sky before something up on the roof caught his saw Slash jumping from roof to roof. _Where is Blade though .Batman_ also saw where he was looking.

"I have to go talk to him really quick"he said not waiting for an answer before he rushed caught up with Slash on the roof.

"Wheres Blade"he asked.

"Shes in trouble but don't worry about it i have it handled"he said as he tried to walk off but Robin stood in front of him.

"What do you mean in trouble? I can help you"he insisted.

"No way you don't know Ravager like I do"he responded.

"I know shes your sister but still I can help"he said back.

"First I don't know how you know shes my sister but your not helping and that's final"he said before jumping to the next roof.

"No,it's not final"

* * *

The doors of the warehouse opened with a figure silhouetted in the the lights turned on.

"Glad you decided to join our little party"Ravager's voiced came out.

"Blade are you ok?"Slash asked.

"I'm OK"she answered back.

"You got the money?"Ravager asked.

"Let her go first"

"give me the money first"

"no"

"then no"

"I don't wanna have to fight you"he growled.

"Fight me?Who said anything about fighting?"she said mockingly.

"Don't play with me"he said menacingly.

"Fine you don't want to give me the money I'll just take you down right now and probably hack your bank account"she said as she pulled out her did the same. _Uh Oh_ Blade thought.

As the two fought,clashing their swords up against each other they both failed to notice someone sneaking in while they were 's face instantly lit up when she saw who it was.

"Robin!"she said which came out as a surprise whisper,still giving him the element of surprise.

"I'm here to save you but your father won't be to thrilled considering he told me "he had it under control" but doesn't look like it now" he gestured over to the two fighting.

"As much as we both love disobeying me dad i'm still locked up here"

"oh right sorry heh"he chuckled,embarrassed, as he got to work on the electronic lock.

"Almost got it"he mumbled to the lock clicked and the restraints loosened til they were off.

"Robin thank you so much"she gave him a quick hug.

"No problem"he said as he blushed looked over as her and Slash's eyes met for a quick second, giving the silent "we'll meet up at the bunker after" and Robin crept out while the two were still ,Blade climbed onto the back of Robin's bike and hung on to his waist.

They parked the bike in an alley and climbed onto the roof where they could be alone.

"I just wanna thank you again for rescuing me"she said.

"It was no problem i'm just glad your safe"he said as they looked at each other,as the moon shown down on both of world seemed to slow ,which felt like seconds passed before he leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

 **The moment you've all been waiting for...the kiss lol about time huh? lol anyways hoped you enjoyed! review!**


	5. The Date

**sorry if this chapter didn't make sense apparently something happened to where the computer took out some words or something idk  
**

* * *

Happy did not describe how Melissa felt right now. _He kissed me,he actually kissed me..took him long enough but he did it._

She was practically skipping as she walked into the main room which didn't go unnoticed by Jay.

"Why are you so happy let me guess the Justice League wants you to join the team"he said sarcastically"besides outer space is to far and I'm pretty sure Wonder Woman doesn't want me in the Watchtower"

"Why?"

" Leotard incident."

"Wh-I don't even want to know" she said. _Should I tell him about Robin? He would freak out_ she thought.

"Uh I was just happy because...I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my daddy" she knew he was a sucker for the word daddy.

"You are pretty lucky aren't ya"

"If only he was more humble"she mumbled.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing"she said quickly and walked off.

* * *

Robin took out his communicator and called Blade.

 **"Oh hey"**

"hey I was wondering if you could meet me at Wayne Manor"

 **"sure ok see you then bye"**

"bye" he said as he hung up.

A short bike ride later Blade arrived at Wayne Manor.

"Why did you want to meet here?"she asked.

"Uh I was in the area"he answered nervously.

"Why were you in the area?"

"Do you wanna know why I called you here or not"he asked quickly before she could ask anymore question.

"Uh alright fine"

"I wanted to know... if you maybe wanna get together tonight and maybe I don't know hang out? "he asked somewhat shyly.

"Are you asking me out"she said with a cute smile.

"I mean..I..wa-"he stuttered"I meant as friends" he said trying to cover his mistake.

"Oh well I was gonna say yes"she said twirling her hair cutely.

"Wha-"was all he could say.

"I'm just kidding"she laughed"I'd love to go on a date with you"she said.

"Great Meet me on the Wayne enterprises building tonight"

"OK"she gave him a kiss on the cheek before driving off on her bike.

"Plans tonight? Master Damian"Alfred said from the door of Wayne Manor

"Yeah so don't tell Bruce"

"As you Wish"

* * *

"Marie I need another suit"Melissa said as she walked into Marie's lab.

"You already have a suit and its still in good condition"She responded.

"No I need another suit and make it a size smaller"she said wanted her costume a size smaller so she would look more developed a tighter costume would make her breast and butt look bigger.

"Alright who are you trying to impress?"Marie said.

"You always see through all my tricks don't ya"

"I was born at night but not last night"she said with a chuckle.

"Well I have a date tonight"she said which came out as an excited giggle.

"Ooh with who?"Marie asked.

"Robin"  
"Ooh"she said in a deflated tone.

"What?"

"You know your father isn't gonna let you go out with Robin he doesn't exactly like him"She said.

"Which is why I'm not telling him"She said back.

"Besides I don't want you in a outfit any tighter than it has to be if your gonna be alone with a boy"She said,sounding motherly.

"Ugh you sound just like dad"She said with a groan and walked out.

* * *

As Damian sat in his room Alfred walked in bringing a tray with tea and cups on it.

"Might I ask what plans you have for tonight?"he asked as he poured a cup of tea.

"I was thinking a romantic picnic in the park"he said sighing dreamily as he thought of her.

"Interesting I assume i'll be making the food but you'll tell her you made it"he said.

"Ya girls like guys who can cook."

"Except you can't cook."

"I mean yeah,but she doesn't have to know that"He said.

"Whatever you say" he said with a sigh.

* * *

Night couldn't come fast enough For Blade as she swung out to meet Robin. Marie had helped her with her makeup and everything, though she didn't get a smaller suit,Marie even agreed to cover for her if her dad got suspicious.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight"she asked when she met him showed her the picnic basket he brought.

"A moonlit picnic"if he wanted to win her heart this was the way to do it.

"You are so romantic"she said as she gave him a hug.

"Oh it was nothing"he said,while blushing"I was thinking we could have it in the park."

"Sounds good"

By the time they got over there most of the park was empty and they found a nice spot on the grass.

"This was really sweet of you" she said.

"I'd do anything for you after all it is our first date it has to be a memorable one"he smiled at her and she almost melted right they begin eating,the awkward silence became suffocating.

"This food is really good did you make it?"she asked.

"Yep."

"Your a really good cook" _told you Alfred_ he thought.

"Thanks."

"So Blade tell me about yourself."

"well what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know family? You have a mom,aunt,cousins?"

"I don't have a mom or maybe I do,not that I know of well that wouldn't be the first thing he hasn't told me"she said the last part more to herself but he still heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I never knew what happened to my mother."

"Why don't you ask him"

"I try but he never tells me anything"she said to him.

"Oh well I wouldn't stop asking him till I got answers if I were you."

"Yeah your right when I see him i'm not gonna stop till I get answers"she said with a new found confidence.

"Good for you."

"Now tell me about you."she said.

"There not much to tell."

"Oh come on you work with Batman there's gotta be something exciting you do what do you like have a bat lair or something?"she said with a chuckle. _She doesn't know how close she is._ He chuckled they knew it they had finished all there food.

"This was fun we should do it again sometime."she said.

"So like a second date?"he asked.

"Sure I gotta go but i'll see you around bye"She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"What a woman"he sighed dreamily.

* * *

Blade tried to sneak back into the lair as quite as possible,in one quick second all the lights turned on and there stood her father with Marie standing behind him.

"Look who decided to show up you are in big trouble young lady."

* * *

 **CAUGHT! lol anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter be sure to check in next time to see the next chapter**

 **review!**


	6. Consequences

**sorry for taking so long with this ugh life...anyways here is the next chapter But wait there more!i started another fanfic called Family is Forever so go check it out any ways get to reading!**

* * *

It was then that she noticed Marie standing behind him. _Did she sell me out?No,she wouldn't do that would she?_

"You wanna explain what you were doing out so late?"He asked sternly.

"I was uh out fighting crime"she lied.

"Oh please if you were I would have known about"He said,clearly seeing right through her lies.

"I mean it wasn't anything big"she said,trying to cover it up. _My lies are appearing to have a twist_.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't wanna wake you up"

"oh how interesting well then as punishment you get to clean the bunker tomorrow"

"But-I-"she stuttered as she looked from her dad,to Marie,to back to her only mouthed a "sorry".

"Fine"she muttered as she walked off to her room.

* * *

The next morning Melissa woke up,with a yawn she got out of bed and walked over to her sat began doing her hair, a few moments later her communicator rang.

"Hey Robin whats up?"she asked.

"Nothing much I hope I didn't wake you"he said cautiously.

"No,no I was already up did you want something?"

"Yeah I called to see if you wanted to grab lunch later"

"Sorry I can't I was late last night and i got in trouble,so I can't go,I'll be lucky if he even lets me have lunch"he didn't take it literally but she did.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to reschedule"

"okay sure sounds good"

"okay I'll talk to you later bye"

"Bye"she hung up.

Suddenly there was a knock at the she went over to answer it she wasn't at all pleased with the person standing there.

"After breakfast I want you started I'll be back a little later"her father simply closed the door in his face and got ready.

* * *

Melissa had spent the half the day cleaning it was now 12 pm and she was went into the kitchen to see Marie making a sandwich.

"Oh hey I thought you were still working"she said,looking up from her sandwich.

"I wouldn't have to be if you had my back like you said you would"she said without a glance at sighed.

"Look he came to me and asked me where you were,what was I suppose to say?The man can interrogate _anyone_ "she exaggerated. _She's not wrong,his mind tricks are so good I usually end up telling on myself._

 _"_ I believe you"she said at last to her then made herself a father walked in.

"I-um-was-"she stammered.

"I want you in the main room in ten minutes"was all he said then he walked out.

"I can't tell if he was angry or not"she said,mostly to herself.

"Good luck"Marie said and walked out.

She walked into the main room to see her father on the super computer,typing away.

"Whats this about?"She asked cautiously.

"There's an skyscraper rigged to blow tonight in the middle of Gotham and we need to stop it"he said seriously.

"Okay"

"Once I tell Marie about this I want you to go to her immediately,she'll give you everything you need"he said. _Whats that suppose to mean?_

* * *

She was in her room when her communicator rang again.

"Hi Robin"

"Hey sorry to call again,but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight?If your still on punishment you don't have to but if you want to sneak out.."he trailed off.

"I love the carnival but..."she thought for a second. _Dad or Robin?Dad or Robin?I'm sure dad will be fine he knows how to handle stuff like this._

 _"_ But what?"he asked.

"Nothing,i'd love to go"

* * *

Slash rode down the bright streets of Gotham on his said she thinks she came down with something and she wasn't feeling decided it would be best if she always brought extra stuff for special occasions like extra knives and wire had knives on his ankles and on the sides of his chest,both in holsters.

Once he reached the top he shot his grappling hook to the top of the rode up there,and kicked through the window of the top floor,only to be met with about 5 thugs and a bomb on the wall with a timer on it. They all stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Yep this window isn't sturdy i'll have to write that up"he tried making of them bought looked over to the bomb's timer to see forty-five minutes on thugs took out their knives,he took out his all rushed at each other as they yelled their battle cries.

* * *

Robin and Blade were having a great time at had won her an adorable,plush brown they were on a bench sharing some cotton candy then had a fun idea.

"Hey why don't we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sounds like fun"she said as they both got up and made their way over to the Ferris were on the ride,when they reached the top they heard a man come over the PA system.

"Attention riders if its okay with everyone we will pause the ride so everyone can watch the fireworks"suddenly the ride stopped,and fireworks went off.

"Wow"she breathed out.

"Amazing huh?"

"Yeah"they looked at each other,looked away for a second then looked back at each other words were spoken,before they kissed.

* * *

Slash had taken down three thugs but there were still two more left with only 10 minutes left on the shot one thug with his gun set to stun,and the other he kicked back and rushed to the bomb and tried to figure it last thug rushed at him from behind,but Slash was to fast and he ended up face first in the the last one unconscious,he could finally didn't realize he had took 5 minutes doing took his wire cutters and cut a white wire,he then cut a black didn't notice was one thug got up and was running at him.A split second early,he turned around and punched the thug sending him two fought before Slash looked over and saw 1 minute on the bomb he pushed the thug back before he ran and jumped out the a giant boom,the building had exploded.

* * *

Melissa saw a flash of light in the distance,Robin saw it to.

"Wow that one was the coolest."

"Wait that looked to far away from here to be a firework"she gasp as a thought hit her"Dad!"

She shot her grappling hook down to one of the rails and swung down and landed on a second thought,she ran to the parking lot and took off on her bike.

* * *

 **What will happen find out next time! and check out my other story!Review!**


	7. Different backgrounds

**I have good news and bad good news is we've reached 500 readers! the bad news is we have no reviews yet :( guys i'm not really feeling the the first person to give a honest review about the story gets to PM me one question about the story of their choice(I wouldn't advise anything that would spoil it)enjoy.**

* * *

Melissa walked down a corridor to the med bay and opened the door to see Marie standing next to her father on a bed,asleep.

"How is he?"she asked.

"He'll live it was just a few minor he was able to defuse the bomb slightly so the explosion wasn't up to its full potential."Marie answered.

"That could of taken out half the city"

"Yeah"Marie agreed.

"I'll come back later when hes awake"she said and headed for the door. _Good thing Marie knows about medicine too._

Walking down the corridor,she stopped beside a room.A room she'd **never** been in,that father's room. _He won't catch me,he's still asleep._

Walking inside with new found courage,she took a glance around. There was a bed beside the wall,a closet,a nightstand,and a desk with a lamp on it.

She went over to the looked at the laptop on his desk and and shook the mouse until screen turned had to shield her eyes away from it till they looked looked on it,then read what was on the 'd been messaging read the messages to herself.

 **When will I ever get to see her?**

 **Never.**

 **Are you sure about that?**

The messages were they taking about?Why had her father seem so disgusted by this person?

Something sticking out of the desk drawer caught her eye and she opened the desk now held in her hand a newspaper and read what it said on the front.

 **Sophia Wilson missing.**

Sophia Wilson?That could be her...No the mere thought of it sounded crazy,but in the same way it make complete sense.

She looked under it to see a certificate.

"U.R.S.A's top agent?"she read aloud to herself.

"I thought I raised you better than to snoop around"a voice said from behind her before the lights turned took her a second for her eyes to adjust and realize it was her limped in slowly

"Dad!Why are you on your feet?"she said,half worriedly,half trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine,now why are you in here?"He asked curtly.

"I was um-"she stammered.

"Why are you going through other people's things?"

She ignored the question.

"Sophia Wilson?"She asked.

"Out"he growled headed to the door before something inside her had decided she had enough.

"No"

"excuse me?"

"No"she said,more sternly"I'm tired of you keeping me in the dark about my past."

"Some things your not ready to handle"

"How would you know that?You never tell me anything"she said,her voice slowly rising.

"I'm your father and I know what's best for you"he said.

"Don't you think I deserve to know,at least **something** about my past?"she asked.

"Your not ready to know"he said,fighting to keep his own anger in check.

"If you won't tell me anything,how do I know I can trust you?Heck,I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't my actual fa-"she was cut off.

"Hey!"he said loudly and sternly"that's enough"

"No its not"she said,angrily"I'm done with your lies,you obviously don't trust me,so apparently I can't trust you"She stormed out before he could say left the bunker and jumped from rooftop to rooftop,not looking back.

* * *

 **Sorry about this one being so guys...REVIEW.**


	8. A Friend in Need

**Hey guys i'm a guest was the first to review but I can't give you your question because either you don't have an account or your to lazy to sign in :/ so the contest is this chapter!**

* * *

Right now Melissa knew who she who would always have her back no matter looked at her communicator,waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Robin,its me"

"Oh hey whats up?"

"I just need to talk to you"

"Um sure we can meet on the Wayne Enterprises building"

"Okay see you there"

She met him on the roof of the was silence for a second before it was broken.

"So whats this all about?"Robin sighed before starting.

"Me and my dad got into a big fight,and I just need some help"she said out in one breath.

"Well,why don't you stay with me for a little bit till things blow over"he suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure"

"Wait where do you even live?"She sighed.

"I have a lot of explaining to do"

 **TT**

"So your dad is Bruce Wayne? _The_ Bruce Wayne?"she asked,astonished,while they walked through the door of Wayne the way there,she told him everything about her too.

"Yeah and he'll probably be pretty ticked when he finds out I told you everything"

"Look if you don't want me to stay I-"

"No I want you to,and being with you is worth any punishment"they stared at each others eyes till they were interrupted.

"Master Damian,judging by how you have your mask off,and that shes here I assume you told her"Alfred was then Damian noticed he took his mask off.

"Yeah..."he chuckled nervously"Please don't tell anyone"

"How long do you think you can keep it a secret?After all he _is_ Batman"Alfred said as he walked off.

"Hes right"Melissa agreed"Maybe it would be better to just tell him"

"I don't know..."

"Come on whats the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Melissa was beyond actually _was_ a walked down the steps,when she noticed the computer and the figure siting at cleared his throat.

"Father"he began"Um I was wondering If Blade could stay here for the time being"

"Why?"came a gruff reply.

"There have been some...issues,and I think it would be best if she stayed here"

"I'd like to speak with you alone for a moment"it was then that she saw Batman's whole figure. _Did he get taller?And..meaner._

They went back upstairs,and left her someone else walked down the had heard of him but never met him personally.

"Nightwing"she gave a short nod.

"Uh who are you?"he asked.

"Oh I'm with Damian"

"He never could keep his mouth shut,I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know who he is"He mumbled to himself.

"So your his girlfriend?"he asked?

"Well I don't know about girl-"

"Your way out of his league, you could do better"

"Uh thanks,but I really like him"she told him.

"What? He got you under some sort of mind control?"he asked,with a chuckle.

"I'm serious,I really like him"

When Batman and Damian reentered,it took Batman a second to regain his composure.

"Let me guess you were flirting with her like you do with every other girl?"Damian said sarcastically.

"At least girls like me,she just probably took pity on you"he sneered.

"Shut it,wimp"he growled.

"Wimp?I can kick you butt anytime"Nightwing growled back.

"You wanna test that theory?"Damian stared him straight in the face.

"Enough you two"Batman intervened,he then glared at Melissa."I've decided to let you stay for the time being"

Damian and Melissa shared a sigh of relief.

"But"he continued"If your in the batcave you are to be accompanied by someone here,you are never to be in here alone"

"You think I'm a spy or something?"she asked.

"We can never be to safe"

"Talk about trust issues"Damian mumbled,which earned a glare from then exited the room.

"I'll see you around"Nightwing winked at her,and walked clenched his fist. _Well yeah you will see her around shes staying here stupid!Sh_ e gently grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry about it your the only one for me"she gave him a kiss on the cheek,and went upstairs.

* * *

Melissa sat in her room,and flipped through the then heard a knock on the door and went to answer walked in.

"Here's the sandwich,chips,and lemonade you asked for miss-?"

"Melissa"

"Of course,forgive me"he said and sat the tray on the nightstand.

"Thanks Alfred"

"If you need anything else just let me know"he said and closed the door behind him.

 _This is a life I could get used to._

* * *

 **There it is!**

 **Review!**


	9. Sorry

**Hey the computer continues to delete words from my story.I don't know why but its really aggravating.I always try to come back and fix it hang in there and please be patient.**


	10. Looking for Answers

**Hey everyone, so sorry it took so long with this chapter, but I'm out of school so I should be writing more often. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **TT**

Melissa's eyes fluttered open, and she looked over at the clock. _11:49_ it read. She groggily got out of bed, and walked over to the door. She silently opened it, and peaked out. It was empty, everyone was asleep. She silently walked down the halls, looking in each room until she reached the study. Opening the door, she walked in and looked around. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did she took in her surroundings. A desk, lamp, bookshelves, it looked like a normal study. She glanced at the giant grandfather clock up against the wall. She opened the glass pane, and studied the clock. Melissa had been sure to memorize the way Damian had turned the hands, she mimicked it. Suddenly the clock slid to the side, and a stairway went down to the cave. Tiptoeing-even though no one was around-she made her way farther down the stairs. She went straight to the Batcomputer. _If he won't tell me what I want to know, I'll find out on my own._ She searched Sofia Wilson until she came up on an article.

 **Sofia Wilson, U.R.S.A's best agent escaped capture of the GCPD. Police have revealed that she stole a state-of-the-art disrupter, capable of disrupting things like security systems, and even nuclear weapons. Police have always revealed she was not alone; they believe she was accompanied by another agent, but his or her name, is still unknown.**

She was frustrated that it still didn't give her much information on Sofia, but something else interrupted her thoughts. A voice.

"Have you been given permission to be down here?" a gruff voice asked. She turned around, and her fears where confirmed.

"Well, Batman" she swallowed hard "I couldn't sleep, so I researched the best ways to help me fall asleep" she lied. He simply glared at her.

"What were you doing?" he asked, curtly.

"Well, turns out herbal tea is relaxing, and can also help you sleep" she tried shifting the subject.

"I'm going to ask you **one** more time. What were you doing?" his glare seemed to intensify, and she cracked under it.

"I was searching about my parent that I never knew" she said in one quick breath.

His glare seemed to soften for a moment, it looked like sympathy were in his eyes. He too knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"Go back to bed" was all he said. She practically sprinted up the stairs.

 **TT**

Slash sat at the giant computer, watching Lois Lane report.

"Next up we have the story of the exploding building in Gotham City, officials say that the hero Slash tried to stop it, but failed. Only a few bystanders were injured. The question were all wondering, is it his fault?" he squished the can he was holding, and got up. He headed for the training room, and headed straight for the punching bag. Using all his might, he begin to beat it up. Marie walked up and stood near the entrance.

"You know hitting that bag won't make your problems go away" she spoke up.

"I can still try" he answered not looking up from the bag.

"I'm guessing you saw the news"

"They have the **nerve** to blame me"

"In all fairness, you don't exactly have the best track record"

"U.R.S.A was a long time ago "he pointed out.

"The people do hold a grudge, especially considering who your father is" by that point he had taken out two knives, and was still going at the bag.

"You know how I feel about talking about him around here"

"That's your problem, you keep to secrets"

"Some things people are ready to handle"

"You can't know that without telling them"

"This conversation is over" he said, using the same authoritative voice he would use when talking to Melissa.

"That's another problem you never listen, and thanks to you Melissa is gone, and who knows when she'll be back" she stormed out, leaving him with a blank expression on his face.

 **TT**

"Did that really happen?" Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, there I am locked in a steel cage, and Catwoman is going through her evil monologue while I'm trying not to puke because her breath smells like tuna" he laughed.

Melissa and Damian both sat at the table in Wayne Manor, enjoying their lunch.

"She should steal some breath mints" they both laughed at the comment.

The door opened, and Dick walked in with a red-headed girl. They made their way into the kitchen.

"Melissa this is my girlfriend Barbra Gordon, Barbra this is Melissa she's staying with us for a while" he said.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"That's funny, I didn't realize you had a girlfriend judging by the way you hit on me the other day" Melissa smirked. _Payback_ she thought. Dick face paled, as Babs glared at him.

"Once a playboy, always a playboy" Babs said as she walked out of the kitchen, and toward the living room.

"Hey come on, I didn't mean nothing by it" he followed her out. Damian and Melissa both laughed.

"Now that's what I call payback" Melissa smirked. They both laughed.

 **TT**

 **I thought I'd end on something funny.**

 **Anyways review!**


	11. Flashback Pt1

**Hey so sorry I haven't been writing lately I've been focusing a lot on my other story who I wasn't giving as much attention too but I'm back . . .what are you still here for? Get reading!**

 **TT**

 **About sixteen years earlier, Sofia Connors was a 19 year old U.R.S.A agent, along with her boyfriend, Jay Wilson. She was a, beautiful, spunky, young, red-head, and a reckless agent who never played by the book but always got the job done. As for right now, she stood over the sink in her small apartment. She had fought back tears, because as an agent she learned-** _ **never show emotion**_ **. This was different. This would define the rest of her life. What could possible get her kicked out of the agency. She really loved working with the** _ **United Republic of Secret Agents**_ **and she wasn't willing to give that up. Last year she was given the award for best agent, but this year her boyfriend got it. As for a celebration dinner, no one has ever tasted better Italian food. With the resources provided by the agency, they actually flew to Italy. She snapped out of her memory, and remembered where she actually was. She looked down at the sink, and finally decided he had to tell her. Calling him and telling him to come here quickly, she set the phone down and made her way into the living room. A quick second later, the window was kicked open, and in landed her spiky, white haired boyfriend. She had always asked how his hair was that color, and his only reply would be** _ **its not dye if that's what you're thinking**_ **. It always was what she was thinking.**

" **You're lucky I kept that window unlocked" she told him.**

" **I'm pretty sure you're lucky that you don't have to pay for a new window" he retorted with a grin.**

" **No** _ **your**_ **lucky" she glared at him. He swallowed hard.**

" **Yep I'm lucky" he replied quickly, and tried changing the subject" so why did you call me over here"**

" **There's no easy way to say this but-"she stared down at the ground for a minute.**

" **Well?" he asked impatiently.**

" **-I'm pregnant" she told him, almost cautiously. He didn't reply, just took a seat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.**

" **Well say something" she said impatiently.**

" **What's there to say?" the question came out in a forced chuckle. She sat down beside him.**

" **Look I'm afraid too, but we have to talk about this" it came out in a gentle whisper.**

" **When did you find out?"**

" **This morning" she told him. He simply nodded.**

" **What are we going to do when the agency finds out?" she asked, clearly frightened. He pulled her into a tight embrace.**

" **I'm not sure" he told her, honestly" but if we stay then the baby isn't safe."**

" **What are you saying?" she pulled back a little to stare into his crystal blue eyes.**

" **I think we might have to leave."**

" **We couldn't even if we wanted to, there's nowhere to go" she was obviously stressed out from all of this.**

" **We'll find a way . . . I promise"**

 **TT**

 **Nine months later, Jay had already proposed to Sofia over a candle lit dinner. Right now they were heading to a deserted island in the Bahamas, with their close friend, Marie Flynn. Marie was a, young, blonde, doctor and a technician, they could think of no one better to help them right now.**

 **When they arrived, Marie took them to a small cottage-like building. Inside, was a bed, and a table off to the side.**

" **Marie, how do you even know about this place?"**

" **You think I'm in the lab 365 days a year?" she asked. Jay nodded his head in understanding.**

" **Jay I think its best you wait outside" she told him.**

" **What? Why?"**

" **You could get the baby sick"**

" **But, I'm not even sick"**

" **I know, but I only brought enough supplies for me to be around the baby safely. He nodded reluctantly, and walked out.**

 **A few hours later- which felt like a few months later to Jay- he was told he could come in. To pass the time, he had found coconuts, berries, and nuts. He already knew what was safe to eat, and what wasn't, he had been taught that as a rookie. He had even taken some joy in throwing coconuts at monkeys who would drop nuts on his head. Anyone else might have thought it was an accident, but according to Jay, those monkeys were out for him. He finally came in the cottage, and saw his gorgeous wife, holding his beautiful baby.**

" **It's a girl" Marie told him quietly. She had her mother's green eyes and her red hair. He had been waiting for the moment for almost a whole year.**

 _ **Am I ready for this moment, though?**_

 **TT**

 **I just thought you'd enjoy a little flashback :P**


	12. Flashback Pt2

**Next chapter right here.**

 **If you would like to read the next chapter press 1**

 **If you would like a million dollars and no new chapter press 2**

 **No one pressed 2? Okay**

 **TT**

A few weeks later, Jay had showed Sofia, baby Melissa, and Marie an abandoned bunker. There was a railroad track that flipped open. They had a hard time figuring out who would carry, the baby down. Jay ended up carrying young Melissa down.

"Drop her and your dead" growled Sofia menacingly. He would have liked to think that she was joking, but chances were- she wasn't.

"Oh Sofia, sweet, gentle Sofia" he murmured sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark.

"This place was abandoned by URSA years ago, but I turned this into my man-cave. A while ago when I found out you were pregnant, I came and baby-proofed the place" he told them" now it's more of a gender-neutral cave I guess" he chuckled at his own joke, which no one else found funny. "There are three bedrooms and a kitchen and there's a living room" he told them.

"Wasn't this the agency's super computer?" she gestured to the computer with the giant screen in front of her.

"I was given it"

"No you weren't" Sofia replied.

"If you'll come this way you'll see the kitchen" he walked off, desperate to change the subject.

By the time they finished the tour of the bunker, Melissa was wailing.

"She's probably hungry" Sofia searched her diaper bag for the bottle.

"I can feed her" Jay offered.

"All I can picture is you dropping her" she said, pulling out the bottle.

"As if "he scoffed. He quickly became quiet when he received a stern look from Sofia.

"All I'm saying is, I can handle her. Besides I've held on when you were dangling off the side of a cliff" he reminded her.

"I almost fell thanks to you wearing- a somewhat excessive amount- of hand lotion" she replied.

"Hey, that rope was already slippery" he defended himself.

"Just know, I'm never letting you hold my rope again"

"I said I was sorry a long time ago" he said.

"I almost would've had to be scraped of the ground with a spatula!" she exaggerated.

"Maybe we should all head to bed" Marie had to intervene.

Sofia and Jay shared a room, with Melissa's crib in there. They soon all fell asleep

 **TT**

Around midnight, Melissa started crying. Sofia groggily opened her eyes.

"I'll get it" she said tiredly. Jay didn't respond. She rolled her eyes.

Making her way over to the crib, she decided she probably needed a midnight feeding. When she came back with a warm bottle, she picked up Melissa and fed her. That seemed to do the trick. After quickly burping her, she begin to set her back down in the crib, but Melissa began to cry. _She must want her mommy_ she thought. Sitting in a rocking chair next to the crib, she slowly rocked Melissa to sleep. After thinking for a long time she finally decided.

"I can't do this" she said quietly to herself. She knew she wasn't ready to become a mother, but she did it anyway. She wasn't even ready to become a wife. Quietly packing her stuff she made her way out of the bunker, and to the car.

"Going somewhere?" and voice asked.

"So you weren't asleep?" she asked Jay.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" he asked.

"You don't understand" she told him.

"What's not to understand? You weren't ready for commitment so you're just going to walk out" he told her sternly.

"It's more to it than that" she didn't want to admit that he had explained it perfectly.

"There's nothing more"

"Jay, the agency-our parents-

"It doesn't matter, where away from them right now. This is about you" he said, slowly losing his patience.

"When you married me, you made a commitment-when you had this baby you made a commitment . . . that would be there for me and her" he said angrily.

"Well, then consider that commitment . . . broken" she got in the car and drove away.

 **TT**

 **Yikes….am I right?**

 **Oh well such is life, life is such.**

 **Tune in next time!**


	13. Plotting

**I will, under no circumstances, ever in my life give anyone a million dollars (eh that probably won't be true but you get the point!)**

 **TT**

Jay had been working even harder to find Rose. His sister had appeared on the news again. Once he saw who it was about, he didn't care enough to find out what she'd done. After a long inner battle, he came to one conclusion. She was too dangerous to be left alive. The irony of the fact that it might turn him into a murderer was not lost on him. Everyone in his family was a murderer. It was an _acceptable loss_. His father had always told him, _you decide who needs to die._ He didn't want to do this-especially not to family, but a long time ago he learned something. Family means _**nothing**_. You can't trust them to keep their word, you can't stop them from leaving when you need them the most. He didn't want to become like his father. There no way Ravager can be left out there. If he brought her to jail, she would just break out, and the whole process would never end. He eventually summed it up to that explosion being Rose's fault. Everything she'd put Jay through, she still thought this whole big thing was a **joke!**

We'll see who gets the last laugh.

 **TT**

There was a place, where a certain toxic was made. It was a neurotoxin. It would kill quickly, but not completely painlessly. The worst part is, it was in the hands-of URSA. The Himalayan mountains, was an odd place for a base, but when URSA gives a command no one questions it. Mostly scientist worked there. He had a plan to get there. Even though he had never told anyone, he had stolen a jet from URSA, and kept it in a secret hangar. There were a lot of things he didn't tell people. Packing up some extra essentials in a suit case. He opened the door to see Marie standing there.

"Packing up and leaving without telling anyone? Hmm now where have I seen that before?" she said sarcastically. He knew what she was referring to, and frankly _she_ was the last person he wanted to think about right now.

"Not the time" he said simply, and tried to walk past her, but she blocked his path.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" he said playing dumb.

"If the question 'where are you going?' confuses you then something is definitely up" he saw through all his little games.

"A mission- I may be gone for a while" he told her in a hush voice, even though no one was listening.

"You were just going to leave without telling me? I would've thought something happened to you" she said worriedly.

"Well I'm telling you now" he walked past her" use the communicator if there's trouble" he called back.

She rolled her eyes.

 **TT**

Flying a jet was easy to him. It had taken a week to get there. He hadn't made it two days without Marie calling to "check in". These calls had become quite frequent.

He finally arrived at snow white mountains. Once again, he had a plan. A small cabin was located near the base. For the agents who got stuck out in a snowstorm. He figured he could take out whoever was in there, then make himself at home. Landing a near the cabin, but it was still a good hike, he made his way to the cabin.

When he got there, he looked in the window to see a man and a woman talking. He silently made his way over to the door, cracked it, and then rolled a smoke bomb into the room. The small weapon emitted a gas which knocked them unconscious.

He dragged them out around the back of the cabin.

For tomorrow the first phase of his plan would begin

 **TT**

 **Not as long but still good enough I guess**


	14. Plan Into Motion

***sniffles***

 **I leave for one minute and I come back to see you reading another story?**

 **This story…did it make you happy?**

 ***sniffles***

 **Well I better let you read before you leave and go to the other one**

 **TT**

After he had managed to sneak in a set up security cameras, he returned to his cabin. He decided to watch the footage. Over the course of a week, he learned that every morning they came at eight and the left at 8 pm. They take an hour lunch break at 12:30, which was when he slipped in the camera. There was a surprisingly nice diner a half a mile from here. He would have to try it, assuming he didn't get caught. He could use this toxin the form of a dart. One shot from the dart gun, good night to her. It was likely he wouldn't get caught, no one fully knew how it worked. Half of the scientist don't even know it exist!

Some might say it was a full-proof plan, and he was one of them.

 **TT**

It was 7:55, Jay noticed, when looking at the clock. The computer, which showed the security footage, beeped as a notification came up. He looked at it. He had installed a tracking device on his all of his daughter's clothes, without her knowledge or consent. It was hooked to his watch, so he could be notified when she left, came, or if she was in the bunker. He was always a step ahead. He then remembered, if she ever found it, she could hack it and reverse it. Then she could track him. There was no way she could have found him, and no way she could get here in time, if she did.

Setting out on his heist, he moved quickly and quietly. He arrived at the door, and waited by the side. Is this what it had come to for him? These type of questions plagued his inner thoughts. Sneaking around, just like in the agency. He then reminded himself he was doing this for the greater good.

A scientist in white lab coats walked out. They look over with shocked expressions.

"Hey aren't you Ja- "his question was ended by Jay's fist. Looking in, and making sure it was clear, he crept in. He shot all the security cameras. He looked around quickly, his eyes scanned computers, syringes, and test tubes. His eyes finally came to a suitcase. He looked inside, and say it in a tiny tube. This small green liquid weirded him out. If it was going to get the job done, what did he care? He picked it up, and made his way to the door. A small urge held him back from leaving. _I have to do this, it'll be like old times._ Taking out a can of spray paint from his belt, he spray painted his father's "s" on a blank white wall. With a satisfied smirk, he turned to the door.

"Having fun?" Jay almost jumped to the moon. How in the world was _**Melissa**_ here?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, having never been so shocked.

"I think that's what I should be asking you" she said with sass.

Two weeks ago, she found his tracking device on her clothes, when she went to take a shower. She had help hacking it, so she could find out who was tracking her. She didn't suspect it to be her father. She was about to brush off the situation, when she saw his location. She decided she needed an explanation, and more importantly transportation. Batman agreed to let her use a jet. It even had weapons. She was practically down on her knees begging Batman to let her borrow it. She ended up having to bring Nightwing, but she ordered him to stay behind. She doubted that he had listened.

"I happen to be on a very important mission" technically, that was true.

"What's in the box?" she asked staring intently at it.

"I'll be leaving now" he tried walking past her, but she moved in his way.

"Why are you breaking into this place?"

"What makes you think I'm breaking in?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't just ring the doorbell" she put her hands on her hips. _Curse her laser-like deductive reasoning!_ He thought, inwardly.

"I'm retrieving something important that can't be left here" he finally caved in.

"Then you won't mind opening it" she smirked. He grumbled, and tried walking past again. She stood in his way of escape.

"Don't you have something better to do than be a pain in my side?" he grumbled, irritably. She had a deadpan expression on her face.

"Neither of us is leaving until I get an explanation" she said sternly. He walked past her and toward the door. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Breaking into a government facility is illegal" Melissa said. _Kids_ he thought.

"This isn't a government facility" he lied. Technically, URSA was a government facility, but they broke apart, and became their own organization. Melissa had a serious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you out of this building" she had made up her mind. Being with Damian had changed her.

"Oh that's ok, I'll show myself out" he had a mock tone in his voice. Once again, he walked past her, but this time it was different. She got him in an arm-lock and pinned his chest against the wall. _So it's going to be like this_ he thought _so be it._ He elbowed her in the stomach, making her let go. She stumbled back, but quickly regained her balance.

"It doesn't have to be like this" he reminded her.

"Yes, it does. You're a criminal, and you know what I do to criminals" they both drew their swords. They rushed at each other, sword in hand. The sound of swords echoed through the room. She brought hers down over his head. He raised his sideways and blocked it. He swung his sword around her neck, and she bent back, ducking it. He had to admit, she had gotten better. Where could she have gone? How could she have gotten a jet? He had a feeling someone else was involved. They struggled against each other's sword for a moment, until he pushed her back, took the suitcase and left. She ran after him.

He decided he would have to head for the jet. She was hot on his trail. He took out his laser gun, setting it to stun. He shot behind him, and ran at the same time. Finally reaching the jet, he took out a smoke bomb.

"You did this to yourself" he dropped it on the ground, and seconds later a white gas was emitted. He quickly got into the jet. She tried not to breathe it in, but she couldn't help it. She quickly fell unconscious.

He flew away into the night.

Close to an hour later, Nightwing had become restless. He needed to look for her. He had followed boot prints in the snow. He quickly came up on the unconsciousness girl.

"Blade?" he gently tapped her cheek, waking her up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said groggily. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered what happened. Without warning, she got up and rushed to the jet. She got in and Nightwing joined her.

She flew, following the tracker she had used before. About twenty minutes later, she was coming up on his jet, and eventually they saw it. Unfortunately for her, Jay was aware of their presence also. He flew up, flew upside down, and then fell in line behind them. He couldn't have them stopping him from completing this mission. He could just take out one of their wings. He opened fire on them.

"Whatever is in that suitcase must be really important" she mumbled to herself. She took evasive action, dodging most of the shots. She turned around and ended up behind him. She shot at him. He dodged some of them, but took a few hits. Slowing down, so that they flew in front of him, and didn't have enough time to slow down also; he shot at them. Her patience with him was wearing thin. She spotted some islands below. _Let's finish this_ she thought to herself. She slowed, so she was behind him. Pressing a red button, a missile shot at his jet. With it being a heat seeking missile, he was unable to avoid it. It collided with his jet, and his ship went down in flames.

 **TT**

Somewhere on a small island in the Bahamas, was a small town. Few people, mostly deserted. Except this town had someone _**special**_. In a deserted area, which was still relatively close to town, was a small house. On the deck out front, staring at the sun going down over the horizon was a woman. The telephone ringed, she went and got it, and resumed her spot in the rocking chair. The waves lapped hungrily at the shore as she spoke.

"Uh-huh, I understand" she listened intently "yes, it better be worth my while. As in, the pay better be nice"

"Yes, I know where he is" she said, very annoyed" don't worry . . . he'll be dead"

She twirled her red hair, with a satisfied grin on her face.

 **TT**

 **Till next time!**


	15. The Deal

**It's been a while, I know**

 **Don't give me that look!**

 **TT**

 _That_ was not what she was expecting. What else should she have expected? It was a _**missile!**_

Nightwing looked hesitantly over at her. She didn't say anything. She just had a serious expression on her face, and flew by.

Down below, a head bobbed up over top of the water. That was a little unexpected for him. She was fierce, he'd give her that. Spotting an island in the distance, he swam towards it.

When he finally reached it, he stood there, out of breath. _Great! Now what?_ He looked around. It was quiet, except the distant chattering of birds. He could handle this, he still had his wit, and that couldn't be taken. He needed shelter. He knew that Marie had a tracking device somewhere on him, but how long until she thought to check it? He shot down a couple of giant palm leaves. Getting a few coconuts in the process. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **TT**

A week later, Melissa trekked to the entrance of the base. She knew Marie would be here, and she had to break the news. An end of a section of the train track flipped up. She climbed down. She spotted Marie in her lab.

"Oh!" she jumped when Melissa came in "Um hello"

"Hey . . ." she trailed off "I have something to tell you"

She told her the whole story. Her eyes became wide at certain parts, and occasionally she would put in an "oh dear." Much to Melissa's surprise, she was smirking.

"He's not dead" she said simply.

"What?"

"There's a tracking device on him, which also picks up life signs, and he is alive" she told him. Melissa's face was emotionless.

"Look, I've known your father a long time, if he says it was too dangerous for them to keep . . . then I believe him"

Melissa's eyes were on the ground.

 **TT**

It wasn't as bad as Jay had thought. Sure the toxin was gone, but he was actually thriving here. He had managed to make a shelter, find food. He was looking for coconuts, when he saw a jet land in an open space. The weirdest part was who got out.

 **TT**

A day earlier, at the URSA headquarters, Sofia Wilson got out of a jet. One of the head agents greeted her. A man with brown hair, with a few gray hairs in it. He was stocky, and had a stoic expression on his face. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie.

"Sofia Connors, it's been a long time"

"It's Wilson" she had kept the name. Agent Michael Harris' eyes were wide.

"As in Jay Wilson?" he asked. She smirked. He regained his composure.

"I'm sure you know why we've called you here" he said. She nodded.

"If you expect me to kill my own husband . . . the price better be right"

"Three million"

"Five"

"Four"

"Four-fifty"

"Done"

"Why do you even need me to? You have a bunch of agents here who can"

"You seem to have a personal relationship, which will be used to our advantage"

"It could take time"

"That's fine" he told her" we've tracked his location to a deserted island. We don't know why he's there, but take him back to Gotham"

"Why are you just needing me now?"

"He tripped a silent alarm at one of our bases, and stole something"

She nodded. This wasn't going to be easy, but she could do it.

 **TT**

 **This one was short I know, but it's one of those chapters to whet your appetite and leave you wanting more . . . and all those other gross analogies!**


	16. Family Reunion

**Next chapter**

 **TT**

Jay stood speechless at who had exited the jet. He quickly furrowed his brow angrily, after a couple of minutes of staring. He finally spoke.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face after sixteen years" he growled bitterly.

"Beggars can't be choosers" Sofia smirked. As much as he hated to admit, she looked _good_. She still looked young even after twenty years.

"You want a ride or not?" she asked impatiently.

"What? So you can fly me back URSA? No thanks" he said dryly.

"I'm on my way back to Gotham"

"So you just happened to stop at a deserted island" he deadpanned. She didn't really have an explanation. She had to come up with something, and _fast_.

"This just happens to be the place of some of the most exotic flowers in the world" she lied. She went and picked up a random flower.

"That's a sunflower" he deadpanned.

"Oops wrong one" she chuckled nervously. She was becoming impatient.

"Do you want a ride or not?" she asked.

"Fine, but you won't mind if I drive do you?" he smirked.

"Suit yourself, jungle boy"

 **TT**

After returning to Gotham, and using an indoor bathroom that he hadn't seen in weeks; he stood in the bunker with Sofia. Quite expectantly to Jay, Marie had greeted Sofia quite warmly.

"You want to explain yourself?" Jay broke up the happy reunion.

"Can't a woman visit her _family_ " Sofia said warmly. If Jay had any sympathy, she planned to get it out of him. He was about to say something, when Melissa walked out. Her hair was wet, she was wearing sweat pants, and a "Gotham is for lovers" t-shirt.

"Hey, what's going-"she caught a glimpse of the woman in the bunker, who looked just like her. They both gasped, simultaneously. Instantly they ran to each other and hugged one another tightly. Jay had to remind himself to stay strong. Marie had tears of joy brimming her eyes.

"My baby!"

"Mom!" Melissa cried happily "how are you here?"

"Well, I realized I just had to see you" she said warmly.

"I thought you were dead" she said awkwardly.

"Oh really?" Sofia glared at Jay "hear that from your father, did you?"

"Technically, I never said you were _dead_ " he chuckled sheepishly. Sofia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we go out to lunch?" Sofia suggested.

"Sounds fun" Melissa agreed "I have to get changed"

Ten minutes later, Melissa came down in a red, black, and white plaid shirt. She was wearing skinny jeans, and all black shoes. They left the bunker, and headed out to the city.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jay voiced his thoughts.

"Why is it so hard for you to be happy for her?" Marie asked.

"Melissa or Sofia" he deadpanned

"Melissa" she answered impatiently "she's finally found her mother, you should be happy for her"

Jay couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Sooner rather than later.

 **TT**

The mother and daughter decided to go to an Italian restaurant. They were sitting outside of when a waiter brought them their food. A personal pan pizza for Melissa, and lasagna for Sofia. They had been chatting a lot, making up almost sixteen of conversation.

"So . . . this boyfriend-is he cute?" Sofia asked with a wicked smile.

"So cute"

"Respectful?" Sofia asked, becoming more mother-like.

"Yup" Melissa grinned. Her grin slowly faded.

"Mom, why did you leave?" she asked. Sofia sighed. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Your father . . . made me leave" she said. There was no way she could stare into her daughter's blue eyes, and tell her the truth. That she had left because she wasn't ready for the responsibility.

"W-why?"

"Well, we were going through some problems. With family, the agency"

"Why were those problems?"

"You're not exactly supposed to have kids in the agency" she told her.

"Oh" she mumbled.

"-But I'm glad we did" she raised Melissa's chin with a finger, so that their eyes met.

"I love you" Sofia smiled warmly at her.

 **TT**

 **Aww**

 **Anyways…. Before I lose all my street cred…. I'm going to let you go**

 **Tune in next time!**


	17. Temptations

**Next chapter**

 **TT**

Something was definitely different. Jay didn't know what happened on when they went to lunch, but he intended to find out. Melissa had been acting stranger. Somewhat cold and distant. Like she was angry at someone for something. He had to talk to Sofia. Chances were she had put something into Melissa's head.

He knocked on the guest bedroom door. A few short seconds later, Sofia opened it.

"Oh hi" she said innocently. She went in for a kiss, and he hesitated, but didn't object. It was nice, and he missed it, but he could not let her distract him.

"Look, did you say something to Melissa the other day?" he asked.

"I'm always saying things, you'll have to be more specific" she said with a smirk. She leaned against the side of the doorpost, like she was bored.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" he said, seeing through her innocent act.

"I may have" she said with a sly grin.

"Start talking" he said curtly.

"I may have told her you made me leave sixteen years ago" she said, like it was completely normal. Jay had a shocked expression on his face. It quickly turned to fury.

"You lied to her?" he asked outraged.

"I wouldn't say lie . . ." she trailed off. They didn't see when Melissa had walked down the hallway. She noticed Jay's angry expression, and decided she had to intervene.

"What's going on?" she asked. Jay jumped a little at her voice.

"Just a friendly conversation" he lied. Melissa wasn't convinced.

"Are you bothering her?" she asked him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, very confused, then glared at Sofia.

"Its fine" Sofia glanced an affectionate glance at Melissa. Melissa shot a suspicious look at Jay, and then left.

"You're going to tell her the truth"

"Fine, I will" she lied. He walked off.

 _Like I'd give up that easily._

 **TT**

Jay walked past the kitchen.

"Want dinner?" Sofia called out. _Mm! Poison casserole! Can't wait!_ He thought bitterly.

"Not hungry" he mumbled, and kept walking.

Inside the kitchen Sofia, Melissa, and Marie were making dinner.

"Isn't he a bundle of joy" Sofia said dryly.

"You'd think brooding would work up an appetite" Marie joked. They all shared a laugh.

In Jay's room, he was thinking about the toxin. That was a waste of time and energy. All that work for the toxin to be in the middle of the ocean somewhere. He was _definitely_ brooding. He would have to come up with another plan. He didn't have a plan that wouldn't involve him leaving Gotham.

Not to mention that Sofia randomly shows up. She just happened to be at that random island. She was sent by someone, he knew that much. It was unlikely that she would be working with URSA. Rose came to the front of his mind. Pinning his own wife against him. That had Rose written all over it. It seemed above her, he figured Sofia would want a great deal of money in return. Rose probably didn't have that. He would figure it out. He _**had**_ to. He had to protect the ones close to him. Even if she didn't know it, he still cared about Melissa. Marie was especially close to him. He had to search her room. There was just too much he didn't know.

He made his way to the guest room, but not before checking to make sure she was still eating. The coast was clear. He silently opened the door, and let himself in.

"Is that jasmine?" he asked himself quietly.

"Yes, yes it is" Sofia answered, turning on the lights "If you wanted a scented candle, you could have asked"

"Uh-"he was speechless. He couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Searching for something?" she asked, and closed the door.

"No . . ." there was still no way he could explain this.

"I know why you're here."

"You do?" he was busted.

"Yep, and I've missed you too" she made his way over to him. She pressed herself up to his chest, and kissed him. Every bone in his body told him to run. Too cleanse himself of her completely, but something made him stay. She pushed him back and he fell back onto the bed.

"I have something that will help both of us"

 **TT**

 ***covers eyes***

 **Uh- if your still there . . .**

" **See you next time!**


	18. Choices

**Next chapter**

 **TT**

Jay's crystal blue eyes shot open. For a brief second, he forgot where he was. He then remembered instantly when he felt her move in her sleep. The guest bed. It happened again. She still had that effect on him. He had been trained to resist a lot of things, but Sofia wasn't one of them. He'd came in here for one specific reason. He had meant to stay a few minutes not the whole night.

He looked over at the night stand, and saw the clock. It was four in the morning. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her charm again. He got out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. He heard a voice in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's definitely her. Of course I'm sure" the voice spoke. He went in and turned the light on. Melissa was on the phone.

"I have to go" she muttered into the phone quietly. She turned around.

"I'm here for a glass of water. Why are _you_ here?" he asked.

"That was customer service" she lied "those darn electronics!"

"You always make calls at 4 a.m.?" he asked. He had seen all her tricks.

"Well, you know . . . the time difference" she chuckled sheepishly.

"I suggest you go to bed or you won't have any electronics to call about" he warned. She scurried off quickly.

"Nice parenting" Sofia smirked.

"I think you've about overstayed your welcome" he muttered.

"How would Melissa feel if her daddy threw me out?" she asked with a fake pout. As much as it pained him to say it, she was right. Especially, after she lied about the real reason she left. He had thought about telling her himself, but he knew she would be completely devastated. The best thing he could do for now was nothing.

"What are you even doing up?" he had to change the subject.

"I couldn't sleep" she walked closer to him "especially after such a _fun_ night"

Jay was fuming. She had totally used him. She knew the real reason he was there, but she decided to turn the tables on him. She knew she still had that effect on him. He would never search her room again.

Jay stormed out, mumbling incoherent words.

 **TT**

Jay looked through the skylight of an abandoned building. Seven guys, four crates, all loaded. He took out a small laser pointer from his utility belt. It was small, but lethal. Drawing a large circle in the skylight, it melted through the glass. He caught the circle of glass before it fell. He needed something to help him clear his head, and nothing like beating up the scum of Gotham to do it.

He silently jumped down into the building. He threw a few smoke bombs down, and smoke engulfed the room.

Sounds of violence could be heard. Eventually the smoke cleared to reveal three men left. They had cornered Jay, and they all had guns.

Suddenly a black figure jumped down, landing on one man. It was Sofia. She was in an all-black outfit. She had a utility belt, and dual pistols in two holsters.

She kicked another in the jaw. The last one shot at her, but she ducked down behind a crate, and dodged it. She flipped over the crate, and punched the man in the stomach. The criminal doubled over in pain. With one final blow, he was unconscious.

"I had that under control" he told her.

"Your welcome" she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing out here? You're past your prime" he smirked.

"Obviously, I'm doing a better job than you, gramps" she retorted. His smirk vanished instantly.

"Well you can go now" he told her, and walked towards an open crate. Illegal firearms. Just as he had suspected.

"Oh please, you'd be dead if I hadn't saved you" she shot back.

"You may have been someone back then, but face it-this just isn't your game anymore" he said harshly. He reached for his phone to call the police.

"Oh really?" she held his phone.

"Huh-give me that" he growled angrily, as she grinned. He snatched his phone back.

"Oh give it a rest. You're just in this hero thing because you think you have something to prove to everyone" she told him. He was silent. He only stared down at the crate.

"Did I strike a nerve?" she asked cutely. He was fed up.

"No, but if you keep talking, I'll strike a few of yours" he threatened. Her eyes narrowed.

"Bring it."

She aimed a kick at him, which he dodged and swept her leg from under her. She fell to the ground. She got up and threw in a punch to his face. He stumbled back. She used this moment to her advantage, and kicked him up against the wall. She drew a sword from the sheath on his back. She examined it with a smirk.

"Out of my prime?" she asked mockingly. To say Jay had anger management issues would be an understatement.

He took out his other sword, and attacked her with it. Their swords clashed against each other. She would match his sword's every movement, blocking all attacks. He brought his sword down over her head, and she brought hers up to block it. He took this moment to kick her back. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. He dragged his sword on the ground, creating sparks until he stood above her. She tried reaching for the sword beside her, but he kicked it away. He walked over and picked up his other sword, and returned them both to their place on his back.

"Agent of the year" he scoffed, and left the building.

 **TT**

"Hey, where's dad?" Melissa asked. She and her mother where in the kitchen.

"Who knows? Probably out doing who-knows-what" she told her. Technically that was true.

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if I could invite someone over"

"Who?"

" _My boyfriend_ " she mumbled quietly.

"Who?" she asked again "and speak coherently this time"

"My boyfriend, ok?"

"Like I'd let some random boy in your room at night"

"It's only six o' clock" she reminded her mother.

"It'll be night by the time you get done with whatever it is your doing" she replied. Melissa blushed a scarlet red.

"Were just going to be watching a movie" she reassured her mother.

"It always starts out as watching a movie . . ."

 **TT**

Jay sat at a bar in civilian clothes. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. Half of the people here where probably criminals, but tonight he needed a break. He figured he could just listen to some music and leave. Fate had other plans for him.

"Well if it isn't Jay Alexander Wilson" a feminine voice said from behind him. He turned around awkwardly. His mouth fell open, and his eyes were wide.

"Racheal Smith?" a beautiful dark black haired woman stood behind him. She had dark blue eyes, and, smooth white skin, she also looked a couple years younger than Jay. She wore a black and red plaid shirt, with jeans, white shoes. They had been assigned on lots of missions together back in URSA.

"Wow, you look great"

"So do you"

"What are you doing here in Gotham?" Jay asked.

"I'm undercover" she told him, which was somewhat ironic. She sat on the stool next to him.

"Trying to catch some thieves who stole from URSA" she told him quietly.

As she spoke two men walked into a back room. Racheal noticed this, and looked at her smart watch. The facial recognition device on it told her that they were the thieves.

"I found them" she then got a crazy idea "how about we take them down? It'll be like old times"

What else did he have going on? Go back to the bunker and listen to the girls ramble on in the kitchen? No thanks!

"Sure" he agreed. They followed the two into a back room. It was a dim room with boxes in it.

"Um excuse me?" Jay got their attention "My associate has something she would like to say to you"

Racheal punched the first one out cold. The other one attacked them her. He reared back to punch her, but Jay hooked his elbow. Racheal hooked the other, and together they slammed him backwards onto his neck.

"We still got it" Racheal giggled. They smiled at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a second.

"Well, we should probably tie these two up" Jay said suddenly. They instantly broke out of their trance.

"Yeah" Racheal said awkwardly. Racheal found some rope in one of the boxes, and gave some to Jay. They both tied up a criminal.

"That was easy" Racheal declared.

"Yep, well, it was good seeing you"

"Yeah, we should get together some time"

"Well, there is a new burger place on the corner, we could meet there" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Does tomorrow work?"

"Yeah see you then" he left the bar.

Jay walked home a little happier, then when he came.

 **TT**

 **This guy… am I right?**

 **Oh well.**

 **Follow and favorite**


	19. Captured

**Just in case it wasn't clear, after the flash back chapter it transitioned more to Jay. Earlier it was more focused it on Melissa.**

 **If that wasn't already clear to you….**

 **TT**

Agent Michael Harris stood looking at multiple screens. This was one technological room used for various purposes. He had been monitoring the progress of Sofia, and recent footage showed she hadn't gotten anywhere.

The comforts of her old life had apparently sucked her back in. Especially, the one of her, with who looked to be like her daughter. Either she had gone rogue or this was _very_ deep cover.

He couldn't take any chances. He decided he would capture Jay himself, and everyone else with him.

If he could get to his wife, and daughter . . . he could get to him.

 **TT**

Jay and Racheal were in a restaurant, laughing together. While he ate his burger, she enjoyed her salad.

"Remember that day you glued the tacks to the instructor's seat" Racheal laughed.

"He stood while teaching ever since then" Jay chuckled. They had really clicked over the last few days. Jay was enjoying a break from the bunker, and everyone in it. They eventually finished there meal and went their separate ways.

Once back at the bunker, he instantly felt like he was back in the same old rut. He headed toward his room, and what he saw was shocking. Melissa and a boy. They were so entangled in each other they hadn't noticed him. They were talking quietly, until they kissed.

Jay cleared his throat. The dark brown haired boy with green eyes, instantly turned to look at Jay. They both had frantic expressions on their faces.

The look on Jay's face said it all. The boy instantly left. Melissa had a nervous expression on her face.

"You know how I feel about bringing people down here" he said sternly. Melissa was glad he wasn't focused on who he was.

"I don't even want to know what you were doing before I got here" _or maybe he is_ she thought.

"I can explain-" she started.

"I don't want to hear it. Where are Sofia and Marie?"

". . . Out buying groceries" she mumbled quietly.

"You mean to tell me no one was here?" he asked shocked.

"Well . . . he was" she chuckled, trying lightening the mood. He let out a loud sigh.

"I'm disappointed in you" he said solemnly. Now she really did feel bad.

"You can go get started on your chores" he instructed. She walked off slowly.

When he went to the kitchen, he found Marie and Sofia in it.

"I need one of you here at all times" he told them "-and no one is aloud down here."

They both nodded, and he left the kitchen.

He had some intel that some more illegal goods would be imported. He planned to go stop it.

 **TT**

Sofia had started dinner, when she saw Jay leaving. _Probably to go run off into the night_ she thought.

Marie came in and begin to set the table.

"I wonder what happened while we were gone" Marie voiced her thoughts.

"Probably something with her boyfriend" she said. Marie nodded. A few seconds later Melissa padded in. She plopped down into a chair.

"Rough day?" Sofia asked, but couldn't help letting a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah" She laid her head down onto the table. Marie picked her head up, and put a plate in front of her. Her head dropped back down.

Once Sofia had gave everyone some spaghetti, they began eating.

"Why does this have hair in it?" Melissa asked. Marie and Sofia just looked at each other blankly.

"It's yours-"Sofia was cut off when she saw a group of about ten men storming the kitchen. All dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses. All the men were armed. Michael Harris came in after them.

"I need not explain what's happening here" he said simply. Melissa slowly rolled up her sleeves, secretly trying to use her cuffs.

"Don't try anything you'll regret" he warned. He made his way over to Melissa and took the cuffs off of her.

"Impressive" he examined them.

The agents put handcuffs on all of them, and took them away.

 **TT**

 **Oh no!**

 **Even I don't know what will happen!**

 **Just kidding…. I totally know…..**


	20. Freedom

**Computer is down that's why it's been so long**

 **TT**

Melissa sat in a small, confined space. A jail cell, to be exact. A hard bed, and a toilet, was all she got. After they had been captured, they came here by helicopter. They had been here for a couple of days, but she lost count. She hated that she'd been taken without a fight, but with that many agents, what could she do? She didn't even know what they wanted with her.

She took a little comfort in knowing Marie, and her mother where in a cell on both her sides. It was silent, an uncomfortable kind of silence.

"Why did the picture go to jail? Because it was framed" she joked, desperately trying to break the silence. She laughed awkwardly, as the other two just sighed at the bad joke.

"If only these walls were soundproof" Marie mused.

Sofia had been silent the whole time. She suggested the only reason they took her was not to arouse suspicion. Another part of her was convinced they had used her. She was beginning to think she had been played.

 **TT**

The second Jay saw they were all gone, and he saw their tracking devices, he had devised a plan. He would need help, and he knew just the person.

It took a lot of begging (he preferred the term "convincing") to get Racheal to help him, but she finally agreed. They were currently flying to the base where they were being held. The jet wasn't a fighter jet, because chances where there wouldn't be enough room for all of them. Whether to save Sofia or not was still be debated in his head.

Once they reached the base, he landed in a clearing a good ways away from the base. He picked up a bag and put it around his chest.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Revenge" he smirked, and left the jet.

"What-?" she asked and followed him. When they were outside the jet she pointed out that they could see the hall where they were being held from here.

Once they reached a back entrance, she had a special card to get them inside. They went around stealthily through the halls. They went past one hall, with the past agent of the year award plaques. Jay grinned happily when he saw his.

"Ah" he breathed out with a satisfied grin "they still recognize my greatness." He fixed a lose strand of hair in his reflection .Racheal pulled him away from the plaques.

Racheal lead the way, as they made their way through the base. She failed to notice that he was reaching in the bag, and putting explosives in random places. They were all controlled by a remote he had in the bag also. _Revenge never tasted so good._

She led them to where the jail cells where, and they found the girls.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're here" Melissa instantly sprang up when she saw him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded.

"Were fine too" Sofia put in sarcastically.

"Who's that?" Melissa asked, gesturing to Racheal.

"Racheal Smith" Sofia growled.

"Sofia" she said dismissively. Those two had always been enemies. Always competing against each other, and apparently they still hadn't settled the score.

"So, your plan to get us out of here?" Melissa asked.

"Working on it" he replied. He studied the bars. Maybe he could tweak his laser gun to be able to melt the bars.

He took his laser gun and begin working.

"Let me do it" Marie told him, and he gave her the gun.

"So, you still running errands for URSA?" Sofia smirked.

"You still running off to foreign countries?" Racheal shot back. Jay suppressed a laughed. He tried playing it off by clearing his throat.

"You both came all the way here, and didn't have a plan?" Sofia asked.

"Don't blame us because you're finally getting what you deserve" Racheal retorted. Jay and Melissa both had shocked expressions. Even Marie looked up from what she was doing, with wide eyes.

"You're so lucky I'm in here or I would . . ."

"Done!" Marie said before she could finish her threat. She handed it back to Jay.

Slowly, he started burning the bars of Melissa's cell first. It took a while, but he managed to make a big enough gap for her to get through. He did the same for Marie.

"Racheal can show you guys to the jet. We have to go quick" Jay told them. Marie and Melissa had deadpan expressions on their face. Marie cleared her throat loudly.

"Fine" Jay rolled his eyes, and burned a few of the bars of Sofia's cell.

"You guys go"

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a minute"

Racheal led them back to where they came, and Jay followed slowly behind.

"Leaving so soon?" Michael Harris and a few other agents came around the opposite corner.

"Harris" he growled.

"That's no way to greet an old friend" Harris smirked.

"Pardon my little brother's manners" he knew that voice, and he _despised_ that voice. Ravager stepped out from behind him.

Seeing her only reminded him that he failed at his earlier mission of exterminating her. He glanced out the window and saw that the others had reached the jet. It was time for a little revenge. He slowly reach into the back of his utility belt and grabbed the small remote.

"So . . . is this like a little reunion party?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'd say so" Harris smirked.

"You won't have to worry about these agents" Ravager stepped up farther towards him "you only have to worry about me"

"At another time" he smirked, and pressed the red button. The explosions went off, and they all fell to the floor. Jay took this opportunity to get away.

The whole building was in ruins. He quickly made his way outside and to the jet. Normally he wouldn't cower out of a fight, but destroying that base was more important. He arrived at the jet and entered it. He went up to sit next to Racheal in the copilot's seat.

"Revenge?"

"Revenge."

 **TT**

 **Pretty fireworks :3**

 **Tune in next time!**


	21. Truth Revealed

**Enjoy.**

 **TT**

The flight back was quiet. The tension between Sofia and Racheal could be cut with a knife. Racheal currently sat in the back, and left autopilot on. The jet was actually comfortable. It had a bathroom, and even comfy chairs. "Only the best for me" Racheal would say jokingly, when Melissa complimented on it. Right now though, Racheal sat behind Melissa, checking her phone.

"How longer is this going to be?" Sofia asked impatiently.

"An hour to an hour and a half" Racheal answered irritably. Sofia just huffed, and turned to the window.

Looking down at her phone, Racheal giggled at something she saw. She passed her phone to Melissa, showing her a picture on it.

"Your father at his seventeenth birthday party" she grinned. It looked like a younger version of her dad, with the same hair, and eyes, but with cake on his nose, and a party hat.

"Your father- what?" Jay called from in the copilot's seat.

"Nothing" Melissa said, as she quickly tried to suppress a giggle.

"That's him, all right" Melissa grinned.

"What?" Marie asked, from behind Sofia, who was across from Melissa. Melissa handed the phone to Marie.

"Oh yeah! I remember that day" She was also laughing at the younger man.

"Exactly, why do you still have pictures of him" Sofia asked suspiciously.

"Ah jeez . . ." Melissa mumbled, quickly recognizing when a fight was about to start.

"It's just for old time sake. I have old pictures of all my old friends" Racheal defended her self.

" _Friends"_ Sofia repeated, clearly unconvinced.

"Well, you certainly don't seem to be making him all that happy" Racheal shot back at her. Melissa was glad that her father had headphones on at the moment.

"You don't know what's going on in our life" Sofia glared daggers at her.

"So you just left him, and he was completely fine with it?" Racheal asked sarcastically.

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Melissa intervened " _You_ left _him_?"

"Uh-well-"

"You told me that he made you leave"

"Melissa . . . it's not what you think" Sofia said gently.

"You lied to me" Melissa said bluntly.

"I guess it is what she thinks" Racheal added, clearly satisfied with Sofia's current situation.

"You stay out of this" Sofia warned.

"So you thought it was okay to lie, and then make dad seem like the bad guy?" Melissa asked, utterly shocked. Sofia didn't have anything to say to that. Her shock slowly turned to anger.

"We can all talk about this went we get back" Jay put in, who was standing in front of both of them.

"Yeah we will" Melissa murmured angrily to herself.

 **TT**

Once they were back at the bunker, the tension levels were even higher.

"Uh Racheal would you like to stay for a while?" Jay asked politely.

"Uh sure. I can't go back there, since they probably know I helped you" she replied.

Sofia walked towards her room.

" _Going somewhere?"_ Jay asked. He hadn't forgotten that those were the words he used the night she left. Sofia slowly turned around. Everyone was in the front area, but Marie and Racheal were standing a far ways back.

"The truth came out" Jay started "I told you that the truth would come out"

"You don't need to rub it in" Sofia defended herself.

"Guys" Jay turned to Racheal and Marie "do you mind?" he asked gently. They nodded, and went into the kitchen.

"It wouldn't have been this bad if you told the truth" Melissa told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Sofia apologized.

"That's not going to cut it" Jay butted in "You used her to blackmail me"

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"I thought that she should leave, but she knew you would blame me"

"Ugh! It would have been better if you didn't come back at all!" Melissa shouted angrily. Both parent's eyes were wide. Jay slowly went into the kitchen, leaving them alone.  
"Why wasn't I good enough for you?" Melissa asked sadly, her voice getting lower.

"No-it wasn't you I was the one who wasn't good enough" Sofia told her. Melissa's hair draped over one eye.

"I think . . . you should go" Melissa said solemnly. Jay had reentered the room. She looked from Jay to Melissa to Jay.

"Jay . . .?" she asked in a meek voice.

"We both think it's for the best" he said, his face showed no emotion at all.

"If that's what you want, then I'll respect your wishes" She moved closer to Melissa, and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear "but just know that I will _**always**_ love you, no matter what"

Melissa's eyes just stared down. She hugged her daughter and left.

 **TT**

 ***sniffles* street . . . cred . . . draining**

 ***sniffles* rep . . . dying . . .**

 **Bye**

 **Like and Fav!**


	22. Night Under the Stars

**And….Action!**

 **TT**

In a red shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and black sneaker; Melissa made her way through a giant crowd. She was in the most chaotic place in the city. The mall. She was shaken out of her thoughts, when she heard her father saying something into her earpiece.

"Be on the lookout for the target. You know what he looks like right?" He asked.

"Yes" she groaned "besides- how am I supposed to find him in this crowd?"

"That's for you to figure out" he said, and suddenly the com link went dead. Apparently she was looking for a guy who was selling illegal weapons. Why does it seem like we had the same mission every time? Her father told her that he had been tracking these same people for months. After this she would need a vacation.

She felt like she'd been walking around this ginormous mall for an hour. All she knew about the guy was that he was a scientist in desperate need of some money. A few minutes later she happened to spot a guy in a lab coat. He matched the description. To be honest, he looked quite nerdy.

She walked in front of him, and dropped her fake ID.

"Ma'am you dropped this" he picked it up, and handed it to her.

"Oh thank you! Can I buy you something to eat?"

"Well, I suppose I have time" he scratched the back of his head nervously. They made their way over to the food court. They got in the back of a long line. She eyed the suit case he carried.

"Ah man, I forgot my money in my car. You should probably come since we can't keep places in the line" she told him. He glanced at his watch, but agreed.

Once outside, she led him by an alley, she decided now was the time to make her move. She pushed him into the alley.

"Hey, what are you-"he was punched in the face, and knocked out cold, before he could finish.

"Well, that was a little anticlimactic" she said dryly.

"Any luck?" her father asked through the earpiece.

"Luck's for suckers" she responded coolly "I caught him"

"Really?"

"Do you have to sound so shocked?"

"I mean . . . good job. Get the case and bring it back to the bunker"

 **TT**

Once back in the bunker, Melissa had her usual costume on. She planned to just go out, and do whatever she wanted. She headed out of the bunker, while her father was still examining the weapons in his room.

Once she was out, from a roof, she examined the city with a close eye. She heard quiet footsteps and someone put their hands on her shoulders. Reacting on instinct, she elbowed the attacker in the stomach.

"Nice to see you too" Robin winced painfully.

"Oh sorry" she instantly apologized.

"That was kind of on me for sneaking up on you" he chuckled.

"It's been a while is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that a lot has been going on recently" she sighed.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I mean its fine now"

"Hey, why don't we just go somewhere and relax"

"Like where?"

"What about that new hotel on the corner? I hear its super nice"

"Yeah, but it must cost a fortune" she said, and Robin stared at her "Oh-but you have two fortunes"

"Yep" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

 **TT**

They were in the Four Seasons Hotel. The hotel was extremely fancy. Damian had a nice black and white plaid shirt, with jeans. Melissa had a black skirt, and a tight red long sleeve shirt.

Once they reached the counter, Damian took out his credit card.

"Mr. Wayne always a pleasure" the lady at the desk greeted nicely. Damian handed his credit card to her.

"We need a room just for tonight, and give us one with a view" he told her "-and Bruce doesn't need to know about this."

The ladies eyes grew wide, as he slipped her a bill.

"Of course not" she said. Once she called a man, he led them to their room.

"What do you think?" Damian asked when they got to their room. It had a bathroom, a balcony, two queen sized beds, and comfortable couches.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome" she glanced out the giant window, and look at all the city lights.

"So, why don't we order room service, and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great" She agreed.

Once they ate their shrimp cocktail, they settled down to watch a movie. They sat up against the headboard of the bed together. Damian paused the movie.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he told her and got up. She took this opportunity to go out to the balcony. She gazed at all the stars, and the lights of the city, which hardly compared. Damian walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Certainly"

"Not as beautiful as you though" he complimented. She turned around in his arms, and kissed him. For a couple more minutes, they kissed, until he broke it.

"Why don't we go inside?" he suggested.

"Sounds _wonderful_ "

 **TT**

 **Look away kids….**

 **Look away**


	23. Luke Chapter One

**School's back in, chapters may not be as frequent.**

 **TT**

Melissa felt great. Last night was the best night of her life, and she was glad she spent it with Damian. She snuck back in around 3 a.m., and her father didn't seem to notice. She assumed he was just wrapped up in, whatever was in that suitcase, and he stayed in his room the whole night. If she was going get the suitcase for him, he should at least tell her what was inside. Although, she would've chosen spending time with Damian, over listening to him talk about stuff she didn't understand. It was a win-win. Nothing feels better than getting away with something.

"Where were you last night?" her father asked, as he walked into the kitchen. She looked up from her sandwich. _His voice doesn't hold any accusations, just genuine curiosity_ she noted _I can get out of this._

"Just running a few errands" she said, nonchalantly.

"What time did you get back?"

"Around nine. You must have been so wrapped up in your stuff you didn't notice" she smirked. He thought about it for a second, then nodded slowly.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later" he said and left.

 **TT**

While Slash was out, he did various stuff to keep him busy. He needed a break from being in that room. He stood on a rooftop, scrutinizing the city. He knew he would be busy soon. Gotham is exactly for lovers.

While overlooking his city, he failed to notice someone on a higher roof top. The person aimed a dart gun at him. They fired, and he ducked just in time. With years of training, you'll know when someone is stalking you.

The person shot a grappling hook across to another building, overtop of Slash's. He rode down. Slash through a knife at the rope, cutting it while he was on it. Unfortunately, the person was over his building, and they rolled and landed. The both were in their fighting stances, when Slash got a good look at his attacker for the first time. It was a sixteen year old boy, dark black hair, and he kind of looked like someone he knew.

The boy attacked him, throwing punches, which Slash dodged. Something about his fighting style was familiar.

Then he definitely knew why. He was from URSA. He should have expected this. They weren't happy about their last time, so they wanted him dead. If they wanted him dead this bad, they would've sent someone older, and more experienced. There was a reason they sent this boy.

His technique was ruthless, going for the throat whenever possible. URSA couldn't have been more obvious, if they sent Harris himself. He wasn't going to fight now.

Once he got a chance to push him back, he vanished into a smoke bomb.

 **TT**

Once back at the bunker, he filled everyone in on the story.

"There definitely a reason they sent him" Marie put in. They all nodded.

"So what could be the reason?" Melissa asked. Racheal was deep in thought, she would have to tell them sooner or later.

"Racheal?" Jay asked. She returned back to reality.

"What?"

"Uh-Do you know anything about him?" Jay asked again.

"Um-Jay can I talk to you?" She asked. He looked caught off guard, but it didn't last long.

"Sure. Marie and Melissa, I want you to see if you can hack into URSA, and get anything" he instructed, before he left. Racheal and Jay went into Jay's room.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

"The boy-"just _spit it out Racheal!_ She told herself.

"-He's my son-"

"He is?" Jay asked, extremely shocked. That must be why he looked familiar.

"-and . . . yours."

 **TT**

 **Eighteen years ago, all the people who passed the biggest exam they had that year; where all in the lounge room celebrating. Including a sixteen year old Racheal, Jay and Sofia- who were both eighteen.**

 **Everyone was at URSA's headquarters, which had a surprising nice lounge room. Everyone knew they had classes and training in the morning, but they didn't care. It was a pretty big party, the students had without the teachers knowing. Anyone there had barely passed the exam. Sofia and Jay sat on the couch, with her arm around her. Sofia pulled out her phone, and looked at the time.**

" **I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" She kissed him and left.**

" **I should get going too" he told Racheal.**

" **Already?" she asked.**

" **Yeah I got lots of stuff to do tomorrow" he said, and finished his drink. He felt woozy, but he figured he could walk to his dorm.**

" **I should probably go to" she got up, and walked out with him.**

" **I'll walk you home" he offered.**

" **Thanks"**

 **Once they got to her dorm, he felt worse.**

" **You look terrible, you should probably stay for a while" she said. She assumed he just had too much to drink.**

" **Thanks" he sat on her bed. She sat beside him.**

" **So, how are you and Sofia?" she asked, breaking the silence.**

" **Were good, but I feel like she's been hiding something. It must be something important" he figured.**

" **She shouldn't be hiding stuff from you" she said. It was all in her plan. She secretly had a crush on Jay, and even if they couldn't date, she wanted him for one night.**

" **I know"**

" **Maybe it's time you dump her" she suggested, and moved closer to him.**

" **I don't know . . ."**

" **You should" she pressed. Before he realized what she was doing, it was too late.**

 **Months later, she found Jay in the cafeteria.**

" **Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked.**

" **Sorry I have to go meet Sofia" he told her.**

" **-But it's really important" she pleaded. She had to tell him about his unborn child.**

" **Can't you tell me when you get back from that mission?" he asked.**

" **That's why I need to tell you now" she told him.**

" **Sorry" he looked at the new text message on his phone, and rushed out.**

 **Little did she know, she wouldn't have the chance to tell him after she got back.**

 **TT**

Jay was silent for a while.

"It happened at that party for everyone who passed their exams. His name is Luke." she told him.

"Are you angry?" she asked. He sighed heavily, then finally spoke.

"No, I'm not." He said. She was relieved "-but you did use me, and that wasn't ok"

"I know, and I'm sorry" she apologized.

"We have work to do" he said, and left his room.

Marie saw him, and stopped him.

"Uh- there something you should know about him" she said.

"I know"

"So he's my half-brother?" Melissa asked, coming up from behind Marie. They all nodded awkwardly.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We have to bring him in" Jay instructed.

"We can't let him get in contact with URSA" he told them. That must have been why they sent his own son, to try get to him through his emotions.

"Melissa, let's go"

 **TT**

Jay stood on a building, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Melissa on a building beside him. They would use Jay as bait to draw him out. In a quick second, Luke was on Jay's building. He rushed at Jay, but just in time Melissa shot a tranquilizer dart. He slowed down, and eventually became sluggish. His first punch was sloppy, and he then fell unconscious. Jay caught him before he fell.

 **TT**

Luke groggily opened crystal blue his eyes, and he remembered where he was. He was tied to a chair, and all his equipment was gone.

"-Ah a family reunion?" he smirked, speaking for the first time. His mother spoke to him, and the others stood behind her.

"Luke why are you here?"

"Can't a guy see his family" he asked coyly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I almost got kicked out because of you guys, and I'm not letting that happen" he told them.

"You don't even need URSA" she told him. He didn't meet her eyes.

"You don't have to be forced to do whatever they say" she told them.

"I'm not . . . forced" he tried to convince them "Maybe obligated . . ."

"To who?" she asked.

"No one" he avoided eye contact.

"I know you don't like working for URSA, you never have"

"I love it" he lied.

"You were never allowed to do anything as a kid, but train" she reminded him.

"It made me stronger" he insisted.

"You can quit, and never have to take orders from URSA again" she noticed that this grabbed his attention.

"I'm sick of URSA" he sighed, finally relenting.

"Join the club" Racheal smiled at him. She left the room, and everyone else, but Jay.

"Are you really Ravager's brother? Your father was the greatest assassin ever" Luke sounded like an excited fanboy. Jay didn't answer his questions. He only made his way to the exit.

"Wait . . . are you going to untie me?"

"No"

 **TT**

 **Another surprise character? How many of those are there?**

 **Jk that's the last one . . . or is it.**


	24. Figuring out more

***Camera clicks* Sir who are you wearing?**

 **My sweater is Ralph Lauren and I have no pants :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **TT**

A few weeks later, Luke had been given a little freedom. No weapons were returned to him though. As for right now, he was sparring against Melissa. To be honest, she was kicking his butt. They both sparred under the strict eye of Jay, who was pointing out things they both did wrong. She had Luke in a headlock, under her arm.

"Make sure you can snap his neck easily" Jay instructed. She felt Luke tense up.

"Wait! What?" Luke exclaimed.

"Don't worry" Melissa reassured him "Besides if I do, I'm going to have to clean up after"

"Thanks" he muttered sarcastically. He quickly became annoyed. He raised an arm, secured it around her neck, bent her backwards, and swept her leg. She lost her balanced and fell.

"Some way to treat a lady" Melissa said in a falsetto voice, and dramatically fanned herself with her hands. She smirked, as Luke rolled his eyes. She got back up and stood beside him.

"That's enough for today" Jay decided. Jay left the room, as they both sighed in exhaustion.

"Finally" Luke breathed out. Melissa nodded, and left the room. Luke followed.

"Do you ever wonder what he does in his room?" Luke asked as he watched Jay walk in."

"I did once. I don't now though" she said simply. He had a confused look on his face.

"Why don't we find out?" he smirked evilly "I bet he has some pretty cool stuff in there."

"You have fun with that" she deadpanned. She walked to her room, and went to her dresser.

"Plans tonight?"

"Maybe" She shrugged.

"With a boy?" He smirked. Then added in a mockingly sing-song voice "sissy has a boyfriend"

"It's only taunting in the fifth grade" she said dismissively.

"Does daddy know about his baby girl with some random boy?" he asked with a stupid grin.

"Yes . . ." she lied. He gave her a blank stare.

"Do **not** say anything" she growled.

"Of course not" he said with a cute grin "So will you help me get in his room?"

"If you think you can blackmail me . . ."

"Oh Father!" he called with an innocent grin.

"Okay! Don't" she pleaded "fine. Now get out"

"Oh yeah, and I want to meet him. So I can have photographical evidence" he smirked.

"Oh no you're not . . ."

"Father!"

"Ok fine!"

 **TT**

 _What business does he have, blackmailing me!_ Melissa thought furiously. All three were gathered on top of an apartment building.

"I didn't know you had a brother" Robin said.

"Me either" she muttered bitterly to herself, with a frown on her face.

"So, what makes you think you're good enough for my little sister?" asked Luke with a stupid grin on his face.

"Uh . . ." Robin was speechless.

"You can go now" she interrupted.

"I need to make sure he's good enough for my sister" he smirked.

"Get out of here" she told him sternly. He rolled his eyes and left.

 **TT**

"It's time for your end of the bargain" Luke and Melissa stood at the beginning of the hallway.

"You make me sick"

"I'm feeling the love, sis" he laughed. She made her way to his door. She knocked, and in a few seconds her father opened the door.

"Hey . . ." she trailed off. He rose an eyebrow at her. She instantly broke into fake tears.

"My body is just so confusing" she sobbed. He stared blankly at her. She stopped when she realized it wasn't working.

"Marie wants you" she said at last. He left and closed the door behind him.

Luke soon joined her at the door. Once they entered, Luke looked around excitedly.

"Eh . . . I think it would be cooler if there were more skulls" He shrugged. He looked around the room. He noticed one brick was sticking out in the back wall. He pushed it in, and a section of the wall slid over.

"A secret room?" Melissa asked.

"Someone wasn't let in on the family secret" he chuckled. He went inside, and Melissa followed.

"A weapons room!" he exclaimed.

There were tons of laser guns, different knives and swords that were all holstered up on the wall. Even security cameras that seemed to watch the city.

"Wow" he looked around "Is it me or did dad just get cooler"

"I don't know why I wasn't told about this" Melissa was confused. _What else could he be hiding_ Melissa wondered. She picked up a large blade off the wall.

"I would say something rude or insulting, but you're holding sword . . ." Luke admitted.

Luke made his way over to the command center. There was a table platform with a case over it. Luke cautiously opened it. He studied what was inside.

He had seen something like this before . . . from URSA. Although the scientist were still working on it; he knew that they were a large group of microscopic androids. They were meant to deteriorate material.

Wood, brick, metal, even _flesh and bone_. They seemed inactive.

"What's that?" Melissa asked, when she joined him. He understood why his father rarely told her things. He could tell she probably wouldn't understand. As smart as she was, she just wasn't trained by URSA. It helps when it comes to some things.

"Nothing . . ." he said dismissively.

"Like father, like son" she scoffed, and headed to the exit.

"Fine, it destroys all material" he told her crossly.

"Even . . . people?" she asked. He ran an annoyed hand through his black hair. He looked like a spitting image of his father.

"Yes, people" he sighed heavily.

"Why would he have that?" Melissa asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" their father said. They turned around to see him standing at the entrance.

Once again, she was busted.

 **TT**

 **Review, follow, favorite.**

 **Or all three!**


	25. Solo Mission plus one

**So uh…yeah I have a lot of time on my hands these days even with school**

 **I totally have a life though heh…**

 **WHAT DO YOU KNOW!**

 **TT**

Both siblings pointed a finger at each other.

"He did it"

"She did it" they said simultaneously.

"Why are either of you in here?"

"Well . . . there I was cleaning the walls-"Luke began "-when I stumbled upon this hidden room"

Even Melissa wasn't impressed with his lie.

"The only thing of yours that's ever clean is your calendar" Melissa laughed.

"Speaking of calendar _dates_ -"he smirked evilly. She shot a threating glare.

"Why would you hide this place? It's awesome" Luke picked up a sword off a holster on the wall.

"First of all: don't touch that. Second of all: that's exactly why" Jay said. In fact, there were lots of weapons on the wall. Daggers, swords, knives, he even had other stuff in display cases. Things in the display cases consisted of detonators and grenades.

"I mean, I get why you wouldn't tell princess lollipop-"Luke began, and received a scowl from his sister "-but you could've told me."

Luke received a disapproving stare from his father.

"You both can forget about this room completely, because it's off limits" Jay told them sternly.

"You'd think I have an all-access pass by now" Melissa muttered to herself.

"Debriefing in five" Jay told them, as all of them left the room.

"Oh were totally going back" Luke said, once his father was out of sight.

"Don't you ever learn anything?" Melissa asked irritably.

"Don't you ever take risk?"

"I _do_ take risk" she retorted.

"Prove it" he said with a smug grin and walked off. She growled angrily and followed him.

 _He is so not winning this!_

 **TT**

Racheal, Jay, Marie, and both teenagers stood in the main room.

"If we want to be one step ahead of the enemy, we need intel. There's a base nearby that's hooked up to the central computers." Jay said commandingly.

"So you infiltrate?" Luke asked, and Jay nodded.

"We'll download the computer's information onto a flash drive" he finished.

"Aww a daddy-daughter mission . . . this should be funny" Luke said with a snigger.

"If we wanted something to make us laugh, we'd look at you try to add" Melissa shot back. Luke stuck out his tongue at her immaturely, and she mimicked him.

"You'll have plenty of time to help him improve his math skills, because you two are going" Jay told her. Racheal spoke up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? There both . . ."

"Immature teenagers, who act like six year olds?" Jay finished for her.

"Pretty much"

"We do not" they both whined. All three adults stared at them with blank expressions.

"You'll both be taking the bikes, and I'll give you the coordinates" Jay instructed.

 **TT**

Both teenagers were on their motorcycles, in an alley, waiting to leave. Jay stood beside them, giving them final instructions. Luke had a utility belt full of different gadgets, and he wore a Kevlar suit. Melissa had her usual gear on.

"Complete radio silence" Jay instructed.

"Wait, who's in charge?" Melissa asked "It's me, right?"

"No arguing, and work together"

"Yeah, but who's in charge?" Melissa asked impatiently.

". . . Luke is in charge" he said promptly. He stood a few steps back, and gave them the signal to go.

Melissa didn't have time to question him, before Luke was speeding off.

 **TT**

 _Luke is in charge? Were we talking about the same_ Luke _?_ She continued to run her father's words in her head. She'd been working with him for a long time, but when he comes along- he's the chosen one? This wasn't fair!

At least a peaceful ride would clear her head. That was, until she head Luke's voice.

"Were approaching the base, pull over" he instructed. _Like he's the boss of me! Technically . . . he is, but still!_

She parked her bike on the side of the road, close to his. It was mostly trees around, which gave them good cover. The base was far from the city, a deserted woodland area.

"We'll get in, and get out. Stealth mode" he informed her. Was that the best he could come up with? She could have come up with that.

After a short walk, they reached the base. They took cover behind a tree. With laser-like precision, Luke threw a small disk under the camera, which attached to the wall. It let out a small electrical surge, which looked like it didn't do anything.

The guard watching the cameras noticed that one screen fizzed, but he saw nothing.

The two teenagers stood on top of the roof. Luke opened up a vent that let downward.

"Great plan" she deadpanned.

"Can't go wrong with the classics" he grinned. She climbed in, and he followed. They climbed further until Luke spoke up.

"Now that I think about it . . . I should probably be in front"

"Oh now you say something?" She asked exasperatedly. They both shimmied around for a couple of minutes. They ended up face to face, in the vent.

"Well . . . this is awkward" Luke said.

"Oh yeah . . . great plan" she said annoyed.

"You move back, I'll move forwards" he said. They attempted it, which eventually worked. He led the way, occasionally looking down into each room.

"Weapons room . . . Conference room . . . Break room" Luke murmured to himself, studying each vent opening.

"After this, you want to get donuts?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I just thought you'd . . ."

"Of course I want donuts"

"Aha!" Luke said in a whisper "This is the control room"

"Ok so now what?"

"Uh . . . can you reach into my utility belt in the back, and hand me a smoke bomb?" He asked awkwardly. She sighed, and reach in, and handed it to his waiting hand.

"Also the small screwdriver" he said suddenly.

"Do you even put anything in the front?" she asked, reaching for the screwdriver.

"That tickles" he giggled "and besides, that's where I keep my mints and my gum, of course."

He slowly unscrewed the screws of the vent covering, and caught it before it fell. He brought it up and placed it in front of him. He dropped the smoke bomb, and jumped down.

Painful grunts, and 'owws' filled the room. When the smoke cleared, both siblings stood over a group of unconscious men.

"I'll do my thing, you watch for any unwanted guest" Luke said.

As much as Melissa hated to admit it, he wasn't the worst leader. She still thought she would have been better.

A few long minutes later, Luke finally announced that he was done.

"Let's get out of here" Melissa said quickly. They exited the control room, and walked down the halls cautiously.

They came to a hallway that went two different ways.

"It's this way" they said simultaneously, going two separate ways.

"No it's this way" they said at the same time again.

"I'm leader, I call the shots" Luke commanded.

"Don't get a big head, fearless leader, it's not over yet" Melissa reminded him.

"She's right about that" A group of agents stood at the end of the hallway they came from. A man stood in front of them was the one who spoke.

"Brian? Is that you?" Luke grinned "Wow that Botox worked, you don't look a day over fifty!"

"Get them!" Brian yelled angrily. They didn't argue this time, and ran down the hallway to the left. After many turns, they eventually came to a dead end.

"Were going to have to fight our way out" Luke decided. The agents advanced, and both siblings drew their weapons. Luke had two large daggers.

Everyone rushed at each other, and it was an all-out war.

Eventually, most men were down. Luke was fighting two men at once, and it was Brian versus Melissa. He took out two daggers of his own.

He aimed at her throat, but she dodged, and punched him in the gut. When he doubled over, she kicked his face.

Once he recovered, he rushed at her in a football-like tackling pose, and slammed her against the wall. This did a number on her. He took this opportunity to punch her repeatedly. She was left completely incapacitated. Luke had took down both men, when he saw him.

"Hey! Get away from her!" he yelled furiously. As much as they fought, she was still his sister.

Hey rushed at him, and kicked him away from her. Luke did a flying back swing kick to his jaw. He laid on the ground, groaning painfully. There was pure hatred in Luke's eyes. He was a great deal like his father, more then he knew even.

He rose a (already bloodstained) knife. He felt something stopping him from bringing the knife down. Melissa weakly held his arm.

"Don't" she looked into his eyes, and his anger faded. He looked at the man, who lied on the ground, barely conscious. Luke had disgust in his eyes, while the grown man had fear in his.

"Thank her. She just saved your life"

 **TT**

They went back to their bikes, after making a hasty escape.

"Can you make it back ok?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'll catch up" he said simply. She nodded, and drove off.

A few minutes later, he drove away from a building that was engulfed in flames.

 **TT**

 **Like father, like son, huh?**

 **Too soon?**


	26. To be stronger

**It has been a while**

 ***Ducks brick***

 **0_0 Take the new chapter**

 **Here take it!**

 **TT**

The next morning, Luke paced nervously outside of the medical room. His mother and Marie were in there with Melissa. They offered to check him too, but he refused. His father visited Melissa when he heard what happened; but he hadn't seen much of him since. _He must think he can meditate his problems away._ If only he could of protected her. None of this would have happened. He took pleasure in the fact that Bryan got what he deserved.

He decided he needed a distraction also.

He went to the computer, and sat down. He searching the internet, until he came across a report about a fire at a government facility.

' _Government facility'_ he thought with disgust. They just didn't want everyone knowing about URSA. He despised URSA and their lies.

Maybe the main base could be destroyed, and all the others would be sitting ducks. _All the information I need is probably on that flash drive._ If only he could get his hands on it.

 **TT**

Jay sat in his room, on his laptop, decoding all the secret messages. He even discovered the Sofia was hired to kill him. Like he didn't see that coming. It was unlikely she would've followed through with that mission.

There were also blueprints, and other various things that would be of use to him. Like when shipments arrived, and what those shipments would be.

This may just turn the tables.

 **TT**

Later that day, Jay saw Luke heading out.

"I want to talk to you" Jay was surprised to hear someone else had said it also.

"You should be resting" he told Melissa.

"I'm fine" she insisted. It was mandatory that she talked to her brother.

"Not until Marie says so. Back to the medical room" he commanded. She trudged away grudgingly.

Once out, the father and son had a nice rooftop view of the sunset. Luke had been quieter ever since. Jay would normally be glad, but not like this.

Luke simply stared into the sunset wistfully. A life threatening experience really gets someone's priorities straight.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Jay began. Luke simply shrugged, and avoided I contact.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I don't blame you"

"Well you should. It was my fault, why did you even choose me to be leader?" Luke asked.

"The only limitations you have are the ones you put on yourself" Jay told him.

"I don't have limitations" he shifted nervously.

"Everyone has limitations" he told him.

"Even you?" he asked.

"I use my limitations to my advantage."

"Aren't you ever scared? It's hard when people are counting on you."

"Trust me, I know. I left to URSA when I was nine" Jay told him "Being scared can be a motivation."

"What do you mean?"

"You can be scared without being afraid" Jay said. Luke stared at the sinking sun thoughtfully. The words echoed in his head.

"I need to go think" Luke announced. Jay nodded.

Luke stood there staring at, the now sunken, sun. He thought about everything his father had said. Maybe he could be a good leader.

He heard something behind him. He swiftly turned around in a fighting stance.

It was Rose Wilson.

"Well, if it isn't my beloved nephew" she sneered.

"You knew?" he asked. She gave him an evil grin.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I know about your last mission" she began "Not bad-for a traitor"

He clenched his fist angrily.

"-But you could use some improvement" she sneered.

He angrily threw a punch at her. She quickly caught his fist, putting him in an arm lock. She pushed him forward, releasing him.

"I can help you" she offered "I can train you personally. I can show you a few extra things."

"In exchange for what? Kill my father?" he asked sardonically.

"You don't have to do anything" she told him "the stronger you are the easier to protect those you care about."

He knew what she was doing; but he still looked thoughtful.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your family" she smirked.

"Fine I'll do it, but only for my family" he agreed.

 _Only for my family._

 **TT**

 **Recently reached over 2K readers thanks to you!**

 **Nice going you!**


	27. Training with the enemy

**Thanks for reviews they all were helpful.**

 **TT**

"Luke, this is Tori, another protégé of mine" Rose introduced them. She had beautiful tan skin; bright green eyes, dark black hair, and wonderful features. Her beauty hadn't gone unnoticed by Luke.

They were in a dojo, near the outskirts of town. He guessed this belonged to the agency, but it was nice. He had even been coming for a few days now.

"H-hey" he mumbled, in a smitten demeanor. She gave a curt nod in return. Tori left into another room. He wasn't too please about it, he wanted some time to get to know her. _Alone_.

"How do I know you won't kill me and chop me up" he exaggerated.

"If I wanted to, I could of already" she responded. He had to admit she had a point. He was far enough from the city for her to get away with it.

"Well, if you do chop me up, it would be more of me to go around" he straightened up his hair dramatically.

"Just like your father" she said in disgust. He stuck his tongue out at her, when she looked the other way.

"Communicators" she held out her hand.

"What-"

"No distractions" she explained.

"Fine" he sighed reluctantly, and gave them over.

"So, I should probably start by sparring with Tori" he suggested innocently.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't want you distracting her. Stay away from her" Rose suddenly got serious. He was taken back by her command, then straightened up.

"Fine" he agree "-but it's not my fault if she falls for my charm."

"She won't."

"Ouch" he mockingly cringed.

"Grab a bow staff" she instructed.

He gulped.

 **TT**

Luke woke up the next morning. He was extremely sore. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony when he moved. Although, it was a valuable training session, from which would be beneficial in the long run. He even got a chance to say bye to Tori before he left. Oddly enough, she responded with words this time.

He was one smitten kitten. He just hoped it didn't show.

He walked in to the kitchen sluggishly. He was met with the sight of his mother.

"Morning sunshine" she said sarcastically.

"Hey" he mumbled.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Doing?" she pressed.

"Stuff."

"Luke. . ." she said in a warning tone. He may be seventeen, but he still knew when not to push his luck.

"I was just out, ok?" he made his way towards the door.

"Doing _what?_ " she asked again, more firmly. He sighed.

"I was at . . . a late night jazz club" he lied.

"What?" asked his confused mother. He quickly left.

He saw his father in the hall.

"Training in ten" he said, and made his way down the hall.

"No-o-o" he whined. His father turned around to look at him.

". . . Why can't it be in five minutes?" he fixed quickly. His father gave him a weird look. Luke laughed nervously and walked away.

More training was not what he needed. Unless it was with Tori, of course. He would be going again tonight. He knew he would be exhausted again.

He hadn't known what he had gotten himself into.

 **TT**

He stood in front of Melissa in the training room.

"I have to fight her?" he asked.

"Scared?" Melissa smirked. _Scared? No, exhausted? Yes._

"Have it your way" he shrugged. He pick the bo staff. He grinned inwardly. She decided to choose one too.

Once they began, his training was already paying off. He had learned a variety of different moves.

He ducked at one, bending all the way backwards. He then quickly swept her feet.

Seeing her hit to the ground, instantly brought back memories. The second he was caught off guard, something hard hit his feet. He was now on the ground, while Melissa stood above him.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down" she informed.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that" he said, quite rudely, at her.

"I'm just trying to help you get better" she shrugged.

"Oh, what? You're better than me?"

"Well, apparently so" she sneered.

"You want to test that theory?" he asked angrily. He dropped his staff and got a sword from the rack of weapons.

Melissa glanced at her father in a shocked manner.

"What? He challenged you" Jay grinned. He was obviously enjoying this. To be honest, Jay wanted to see a, more interesting, fight.

Melissa grabbed a sword too.

He sliced near her, and she dodged just in time. This went on for some time. Eventually, Marie and Racheal joined Jay.

"So, who's winning?" Marie asked.

"You know, I can't really tell anymore" Jay shrugged.

When Melissa wasn't expecting it; Luke spun his sword, and hit her in the stomach with the handle.

She stumbled backwards. Luke had a smug expression his face.

"Lucky shot" Melissa glared daggers at him.

"You want to see luck?" he readied his sword again.

"That's enough" Jay finally intervened.

"He started it"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm ending it" Jay retorted.

Luke trudged out, saying something angrily under his breath. Something that was probably best they didn't hear.

 _Why is he so angry?_ Melissa thought.

 **TT**

Luke got off of Melissa's motorcycle, which he borrowed.

Tori drove up a few moments after. Her motorcycle was a burgundy red sports bike.

"Wow" he murmured to himself. He hadn't decided if he was talking about her or her bike.

"So . . . how was your day?" he asked nervously.

"Good, up until now" she put the kickstand down, without glancing at him.

"Yeah . . . me too" he said awkwardly.

"What-?" she asked, staring at him weirdly. Even he didn't know what he said.

"Not that you made my day bad. You make my day better. Not that you make my day better! It's that you don't, not make it worse" he babbled.

"Right . . ." she took off her helmet and fixed her hair. To Luke it seemed like slow motion.

"We should probably head in" he quickly said, when she noticed he was staring.

"Already on it" she walked past him.

Later, he finally got his wish. He got to spar against Tori.

Once they started, she showed no mercy. The one thing that distracted him, was her. It was hard to fight when other emotions were constantly on his mind.

He was thinking about something else, when he felt the pain of a knee to his gut. When he doubled over in pain, he felt a painful elbow to his back.

He hit the floor painfully. Rose shook her head disapprovingly.

"Tori well done" Rose commented "I need to talk to Luke"

Tori nodded and left the room.

"You were distracted, and I know what by" Rose said, as he shakily stood up.

"I'm just tired" he lied.

"That isn't all."

"Maybe it's hard to tell, with the one eye, but I've made no advances on her" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"If you don't stay away from her" Rose gained on him "you'll have one eye."

He swallowed hard. He knew she'd follow through with her promises.

 _My eyes are one of my best features_ he thought, but knew better than to say.

"You have a hard night of training ahead of you" she told him. He knew she'd keep that promise.

Once he was finally done with the gruesome night, he headed out to his bike. Tori left behind him.

"Do you think carving out my eye would make her trust me more?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Nah . . . your eyes are your best feature" she smirked, put on her helmet, and drove off.

He sighed in a love-sick way.

 **TT**

Rose was extremely satisfied. Sure he would take some time and patience, but he would be valuable Turning him over to her side, and having an inside source would be useful.

If she could spin the web ever so delicately, he would automatically join her.

Once he was finally with her, she could use him for whatever she wanted.

Who knows? Maybe he'd even turn against his family.

 **TT**

 **Check back soon!**


	28. Nothing Is Forever

**Just…be careful…Ok?**

 **TT**

"Bank robbery" Jay announced "and you can guess who."

"Since when does URSA rob banks?" Melissa asked.

"It's probably a diversion, for something bigger" Luke put in.

"Well, we need to find out" Jay decided.

Once they were gone, all who were left was Marie. Racheal was out on a walk, and said she wouldn't be back for a while.

It was unusually dreary outside, as well as inside. She even heard on the news that it was an unusually foggy evening.

She was in her lab, fiddling. She was working on many different things. She needed something to keep herself busy, especially with all the recent drama. She just needed a little alone time.

Although, that wasn't exactly what she was going to get…

She heard something outside. She knew someone was down here, and it was a pretty large base.

She reached for the pistol in her desk drawer. _Always be prepared._

She left her room and scanned her surroundings warily. She saw no one, but continued searching.

By the time she had checked mostly all the rooms, she still had found no one. She just assumed it was her imagination.

She headed back to her room. Once she was inside, the door was kicked open.

She turned around, and pointed the gun at her attacker.

Someone in a black mask. The posture and height of the person looked familiar, but she couldn't recognize the person.

The person advanced, and she fired the gun at the mystery invader. The invader dodged, and with a quick swing knocked the gun out of her hand. The invader backed her into a corner.

"Who are you?"

This mask only showed the attacker's eye, and Marie noticed one was covered.

"Rose . . ." she gasped.

The attacked grew impatient, and realized it was time to end this.

The person thrusted the sword into the midsection of the helpless woman.

Her ocean, blue eyes were wide, then they glazed over.

She slowly bled to death.

 **TT**

Luke, Melissa, and Jay stood outside of the bank as police swarmed in. A ringing sound erupted, and Jay answered his communicator. He noticed it was Racheal.

"What?" Jay asked in astonishment. His face grew solemn, then furious.

"What happened?" Melissa asked. Jay hung up.

"Meet me back at the bunker" he instructed. He ran to his bike, and sped off. He was blatantly ignoring obvious rules of the road, but he didn't seem to care.

Luke and Melissa stared at each other in confusion, then followed.

Back at home, when Racheal filled them in, Melissa was in tears and Luke was also enraged.

Jay was in the room, inspecting the scene.

Luke left the base, muttering angry, and inappropriate, words.

Melissa wanted to follow after him, but Racheal stopped her.

"We all grieve in different ways" she told her quietly.

Melissa just sobbed on her shoulder.

 **TT**

The motorcycle came to a speeding halt, outside of the dojo. Normally he would want to beat something up. Today it was _someone._

"Rose!" he shouted furiously, once inside. Tori came out from the back.

"Where is Rose" he mumbled through gritted teeth. She shrugged.

"Did you see where she went?" he pressed.

"No"

"I don't believe you were here alone" he said suspiciously.

"I just got here" she defended herself "What is your problem?"

"Nothing everything is peachy!" he rushed out angrily.

 **TT**

Around 10 pm, Jay stood at the cemetery. He stood at her grave.

A tear rolled down his cheek. All the hate he could ever muster, was in that one tear.

He swore on his grave that he would find out who did this.

Even if he had to search the entire planet . . .

He _ **would**_ find this person _._

 **TT**

 ***sigh***

 **I can't even say anything sarcastic right now**


	29. The Last Straw

**Please hold while your story loads . . .**

 **1 of 1000 . . . 2 of 1000 . . .**

 **TT**

Rose had managed to convince Luke that she wasn't responsible for the tragedy, but Luke was still skeptical. He still trained with her though.

At one point he felt like he was betraying his family, but he brushed off the feeling.

 _I'm doing this for them_ he reminded himself _so nothing like that ever happens again._

"Focus" A voice snapped Luke back to, a cold, unforgiving, reality. For a second he forgot that Tori was kicking his butt. He hadn't been able to focus on anything for the past few days. Including a razor sharp blade swinging dangerously close to his head. He was tired of sparring over, and over again. Even his father made him train even more.

He loosened his grip on his sword, which Tori easily knocked out of his hand. He wasn't one to throw a fight, but he was too exhausted.

"That's my tenth win this week" she reminded him.

"-but who's counting?" he mumbled. He headed towards the exit.

"I mean, what's going on?" she asked "You're not _this_ bad."

"If I dig deep, I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere" he responded dryly.

"I don't like pity fights."

"It's not a pity fight . . . you must be stronger than me" he shrugged.

"Okay, now something is definitely going on. You're way to proud to admit that" she noted.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't" she defended herself quickly. She didn't care, or so she tried to convince herself.

"You care about me" he mocked her in a childish voice.

"No I don't" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure to look both ways before crossing the street" he said over his shoulder as he left.

She scoffed, but cheeks were rosy.

Maybe she did care about him. Just a little.

 **TT**

The clicking of keys filled the bedroom. Jay typed vigorously on his laptop. For the past few days he had barely slept or ate. The occasional bathroom break was allowed, fortunately.

He searched the stolen files from URSA. He knew they kept a list of all their hired assassins, and how much they were paid. If he could get his hands on it, he was sure there'd be something useful. Like all other data, they would have to steal it.

Along with normal bases, they had office facility. Classy places, really. Refined places of business.

That they would break into.

He suspected that these wouldn't be as heavily guarded as normal ones. Or he hoped. Hopefully all computers would be linked to the mainframe, but it was worth the risk.

Well worth it.

 **TT**

Melissa sat in her room, and miserably bounced a ball against the wall. Nothing felt the same. Why would someone do this? Marie had nothing to do with what they did! She was completely innocent and undeserving of this.

She heard a ringing noise. It was Damian. She knew she hadn't talked to him in a while, and she felt really bad about it, but too much was going on.

 _Decline._

She sighed sadly. Her father hadn't shared anything he found. Which, as always, was unsettling. Thought that wouldn't be the case for long.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called. It was her father, with his weirdly serious expression.

"We have a mission" he informed her. She nodded and got up.

Something to keep her busy would be helpful.

 **TT**

Jay filled them in on the mission.

"Can I get something from the weapons room?" Luke asked excitedly. Jay sighed, and nodded.

Once inside, he studied the weapons.

"Sig Pro . . . I like it" he smirked. He put the pistol into his holster.

"Now . . . about getting my own bike . . ."

 **TT**

They stood on the top of a very tall building. They stood at the door on the roof.

"Have some explosive gel?" Luke asked.

"No . . . I have a bobby pin" Jay said simply. A few moments later, they were inside.

They traveled down a stair case, and a hallway. Jay led them around a lot of different corners. One lady looked at them questioningly.

"Were the exterminators . . ." Luke lied. The lady stared at them.

"They're really big rats" he shrugged. She walked off quickly.

"Uh-way to think on your feet" Jay said uncertainly. They continued down a hallway, and made a turn, until Jay stopped suddenly. He peered around the corner and his face was a mix of shock and anger.

URSA agents, but not quite. They were dressed in black Kevlar armor.

They wore masks. Half of it black, the other side orange with a one right eye opening. They were all armed with assault rifles.

Rose stood among them.

"This is a disgrace" he mumbled to himself. He turned to both teenagers.

"Were on the second floor. Across this hallway is the tech center. Luke you know what to do" he instructed.

"What about you?" Melissa asked warily. She finally understood the danger of this job.

"I'll contact you when we need to rendezvous" he told them. They both snuck across the hall.

He noticed most men left, but one remained with her.

He stood at the far end of the hall in front of them.

"I love the makeover" he said bitterly.

"Think of it as an upgrade" Rose returned his attitude. The agent went in front of Rose to confront him.

He fired at Jay, who ducked in time. He knocked the gun upwards, and punched him in the stomach. He kicked in, and he slid across the floor. He drew his swords, and advanced toward Rose.

The blades clashed countless times. Neither forces relented. Anger fueled Jay.

Soon enough it was a test of strength, when they swords pushed up against each other.

She pushed him backwards. She kicked a sword out of his hand. She took this advantage.

She swung near his face, he almost dodged in time, but she sliced her blade down his left eye.

He fell to his knees, with a scream of pain.

Luke and Melissa gasped in horror at the sight. Rose kicked him across the floor, and beside the unconscious agent.

"Shoot her!" Melissa commanded him. Rose and Luke made eye contact. He pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger weakly.

"I'm out . . ."

Melissa growled angrily, and ran at her, with her swords in hand.

They battled viciously. Though Rose was more experienced, and gained the upper hand.

Rose pushed her backwards, and swept her leg. She loomed over Melissa.

She heard something scratching the floor behind her.

Jay, who now wore the mask, cut eye was covered. Pure hatred was in his visible eye. This had made him everything he had fought against.

He was who he _didn't_ want to be.

He fought her mercilessly, eventually gaining the upper hand. He sliced the sword out of her hand, along with some flesh. He raised the sword vindictively.

"Get them!" an agent at the end of the hall yelled.

Jay went over and joined both teenagers. He calmly dropped a smoke bomb, and the entire section of the hallway was engulfed in smoke.

When it cleared, they were all gone.

 **TT**

An eye patch now covered Jay's eye.

"What did you get?" Jay asked.

"The list, and some other stuff" Luke responded.

"Good" Jay made his way to the hall.

"I can't believe we lost that battle" Melissa sighed. Jay stopped.

"We didn't lose . . . we _won_."

 **TT**

 **Ominous, no?**

 **. . .yes**


	30. Celebrate

**And . . . I'm back!**

 **TT**

A few weeks later,Luke stomped in to meet Rose. He stared angrily at her.

"Problem?"  
"Yeah. What you did wasn't cool."

"It was self-defense, and besides . . . just think of it as the family crest" she responded calmly.

"Who's next? Me" he asked sarcastically. She casted a sideways glance at him.

"I wasn't serious" he reminded her "It wasn't anything serious this time, but it could be next time."

"Next time? What is he planning?" she asked suspiciously.

"T-this isn't about him! It's about you" he reminded himself.

"No, this is about you. You need to decide where your loyalties lie, and fast."

A chill ran down Luke's spine.

 **TT**

"All I'm saying is that I should've got a ring. I could go around making glow-y weapons" Luke explained. Melissa sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, like someone would give you the most powerful weapon in the universe" she said sarcastically.

"If the guardians of the universe like it, they should put a ring on it" he smirked.

They met their father in the middle of the hallway. He looked different, not to mention the eyepatch.

He had multiple pistols in their holsters, grenades, and a bandolier than went across his chest. Also adorned with multiple knives, and his usual swords, much to the teenager's unsettlement.

"Going somewhere? Maybe a hot date . . .?" Luke trailed off awkwardly.

"I have a mission for a day, or two" he informed them, ignoring the immature comment.

"Cool. When do we leave?" Melissa asked.

"You don't. This is just me."

"I can come right? I can handle it" Luke asked. Jay looked at him.

"No."

 **TT**

Jay watched from a bird's eye view of a private helicopter. He jumped down and crept to the back of the chopper. He reached in his belt and attacked a small disk to it which flashed red. He slunk away, and watched the helicopter take off. He looked at his communicator, which showed a GPS map.

He hopped on his bike and drove off

He reached a secluded mansion, and parked his bike. He approached the door, after skillfully picking the lock, he entered.

He inspected the different rooms, until he climbed the giant staircase. Until reaching the top and walking into a master bedroom. It had a large window with a nice view.

A man in a suit, stood with a woman in a dress. He had short brown hair, and blue eyes. He stared out the window.

"Knock, knock."

"Ah, Slade." He turned around.

"Guess again."

"Jay? It's wonderful to see you again."

"You know why I'm here" he said curtly.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow that." He said. Two giant bodyguards came in.

"They're two of them, and one of you" the man pointed out.

One man hit the ground, as Jay returned his gun.

"Now there's one" he said calmly. The other man rushed at him. Jay ducked down, and kicked him shin, then kneecap. The man kneeled down, holding his other knee in pain.

Jay jumped, kicked him with both feet, and landed on his hands.

"-Now they're none. Unless you plan on sending her."

The lady simply backed away to a sofa, and sat down quietly.

"You've gotten better. Now down to business." The man said smoothly.

"I know you have a high status in the black market. That's of interest to me."

"What's your plan? Interrogate me?" He smirked. Jay took out his gun.

"When do you get your next shipment?"

"It could be a while." He shrugged.

"Where and when?"

"I'll never tell."

"Oh, won't you?"

He put his pistol away, and went over to the lady. He took a dagger from the side of his leg.

"I suggest you talk."

The woman had a frantic look on her face.

"I barely know her" he lied.

"Then you won't mind will you?" Jay challenged him. The man shrugged indifferently.

Jay brought the knife closer to her neck. He left a small imprint, and glared at the man.

"It's two weeks from now!" the women blurted out. The man glared hatefully at her.

"Well, now you can't leave. Either of you" he pulled up his pants leg, and took out his dagger. Jay put his away calmly.

He advanced towards Jay. He lunged for his chest, but Jay caught him by the wrist. He bended his arm in a fairly awkward position behind his back.

Jay force his hand forward into his back.

"You've been stabbed in the back . . . twice" he pointed out. The wealthy man groaned in agony on the floor.

"You didn't see any of this" he told the woman. She nodded quickly.

He headed towards the door, then stopped.

". . . And give me the necklace."

 **TT**

A day later, Luke walked by Melissa.

"So you don't think we should have any kryptonite?"

"Yes, Luke, lets line the walls with kryptonite on the off chance he comes here" Melissa said sarcastically.

"It could happen" Luke shrugged.

"Like he'd ever turn evil . . ."

They walked into the kitchen to see Racheal.

"Happy birthday!" she hugged Melissa excitedly. Luke eyes widened.

"That was today?" he whispered to his mother.

"I can hear you" Melissa reminded him dryly. Her eyes gleamed happily.

"Double chocolate cake? That's my favorite. How'd you know?"

"I found the recipe" Racheal smiled.

"The carbs" Luke shuddered.

"You still need to do something to make up for forgetting" his mother reminded him.

"I didn't forget . . ." he trailed off, then whispered "I thought you'd let me take credit for some of this."

"Nope."

"Brother of the year" Melissa scoffed. He chuckled sheepishly.

He looked at his watch. _Tori! . . . And Rose . . . but mostly Tori_ he thought.

"Hey . . . I got to run" he said and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Seriously, Luke? It's her birthday" Racheal said in a motherly voice.

"I'll be back later" he fixed.

"No, because you're not going anywhere" Racheal told him firmly. He groaned.

"Eat your cake, and blow out a candle, chop, chop!" he rushed.

"If it's going to be like that, then you can wait till she says you can go."

He looked over at Melissa who was satisfied with his current situation. He sat in a chair, with a heavy sigh. He glanced at his watch again.

"Since when do you wear a watch?" Melissa stared at him weirdly.

"It makes me look important, like I have to know what time it is all the time" he shrugged.

Suddenly Jay walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, things ran a little later than I thought they would" technically that was true. As much as he had become like everyone else in his family, he wouldn't miss her birthday.

"Happy birthday" he flashed a rare smile, and hugged her.

"Oh, barf" Luke rolled his eyes. Jay handed her a necklace, with a turquoise gem on it, her birthstone.

"It's beautiful" Melissa's eyes lit up.

"'It's beautiful' "Luke mocked in a high-pitched voice. Jay glared at him, and he instantly closed his mouth.

"Can I go now?" Luke groaned.

"Where is so important anyways?" Melissa asked irritably. All eyes were on him.

 _Nowhere, just training with my father's sworn enemy_ he thought sarcastically.

"None of your business" he mumbled, and studied the floor.

"Then you can stay" Racheal told him.

"Yeah, because who wouldn't want to celebrate one year close to death?" Luke asked dryly.

He was missing time with Tori to see a 17 year old girl act like she was 7. Lovely.

"Do you want cake?" Racheal asked him.

"No thanks, I prefer to live" he smiled mockingly. Racheal glared at him. Luke knew that glare all too well.

"Fine, I'll eat your heart attack treat" he gave in. Once he got a piece, he studied it.

He didn't always eat healthy 24/7, but he hardly ever ate stuff like this. Who would want this much chocolate? Melissa, on the other hand, was enjoying it.

Even Jay seemed to enjoy a few bites of it.

"Then you put it in your mouth, and chew" Melissa mocked him. Luke rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going to be completely honest, and don't take this the wrong way. This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

They all stared blankly at him.

"You think this is the way you should treat your sister on her birthday?" Racheal asked.

"I'm sorry, queen Melissa" he bowed down mockingly.

"Luke" she warned him irritably.

"I don't want to be here, okay?" he blurted out angrily. Melissa glared at him.

"Fine, then go. I don't care."

"I been trying to!" he left angrily, before anyone could object.

 **TT**

Luke rushed in, breathing heavily. He saw Tori standing there, with a deadpan expression.

"I'm here" he said, regaining his breath.

"Rose left, and she left me in charge, 30 minutes ago" she pointed out.

"I know, it's was my sister's birthday, and I got sucked into that" he replied.

"'Sucked?' I'd give anything to have my sister back. Maybe you should go back, and tell apologize."

"I know, but I'm just not used to talking about my feelings" he avoided eye contact.

"You won't be with your sister forever. Go apologize."

He nodded, and realized he had been a jerk. Any other day he would've been cool with that, but not on her birthday.

"What about training?"

"Just limp in tomorrow."

"Thanks."

 **TT**

Jay looked over the city. After that fairly easy mission, and some valuable information, he needed to stretch his legs.

Someone landed behind him, and he instantly turned around, reached for his gun, and pointed it at his attacker.

"Hold up there, you trigger happy lunatic."

"Sofia" he frowned.

"You almost sound as if you're unhappy to see me" she smirked.

"I'm not, and I rarely am."

She walked closer to him.

"Love the new look" she smirked "what were you going for? Hired assassin? Now who do you remind me of?"

"What do you want?" he mumbled through clinched teeth.

"Give this to Melissa" she handed him a small box, and an envelope.

"What's in the envelope? A goodbye letter?" he sneered.

"Not that you're bitter" she smirked.

"See you around" she winked.

 **TT**

Melissa opened the small box. It was a silver bracelet, with the word _love_ engraved.

She opened the card.

After reading it, she was almost in tears.

Sure, it was the first one in 17 years, but she realized something.

She wanted her mother back.

 **TT**

 **Unfortunately the author of this fanfic could not be reached for comment.**


	31. Revealed!

**Please enjoy this complementary chapter, and keep your arms and legs inside the story at all time thank you**

 **Por favor, disfruten este capítulo complementario y mantengan sus brazos y piernas dentro de la historia en todo momento gracias**

 **Lol**

 **TT**

A few days later, Luke knocked on the door. He sighed heavily, it took a lot of his pride to do this, but he supposed it was worth it. That, and he sick of them "running out" of food when he went into the kitchen.

 _Melissa, I'm sorry I was a jerk, please forgive me._

 _So, so sorry! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!_

 _Melissa, je suis désolé, j'étais un imbécile, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi_

He ran a few options through his head, when she finally opened the door. She glared at him.

"Bonjour, Melissa, je suis désolé, j'étais un imbécile, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi" he spoke in French. Was that really the one he chose?

She stared at him blankly.

"Allez-vous en" she closed the door. _She knows French?_ He thought.

He knocked violently on the door. She opened it with an annoyed expression.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't cool" he apologized sincerely. She looked thoughtful.

"Ok, I'll forgive you . . . if you tell me where you went."

He knew if he told her, she'd tell his father. And he was trying to dodge a bullet . . . literally.

"I had a date" he said quickly.

"With who?" she asked suspiciously.

"You don't know her she's-foreign" he lied.

"Where's she from?"

"Russia!"

"Russia? Is she a spy?" she laughed.

"Spy? I don't know any spies. I'm not a spy! Stop grilling me!" he had cracked completely.

"I was kidding" she assured him.

"Are you going to be seeing her again?"

"Probably not she, uh, doesn't speak English" he forced a chuckle.

"Oh, well, do you speak Russian?" She asked.

"Nope, crazy right?" he chuckled madly.

"Um ok . . ."

Later, they sat and ate lunch.

"Wait, Wait that is his _son_?"

Luke had been talking nonstop, since they made up, and apparently he weaseled out some information.

"Yeah, why?" Melissa asked indifferently.

"What do you mean 'why?'?" he asked, completely shocked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Do you know what the blood of Batman and Deathstroke would be like?" A grin grew on his face.

"I dunno . . . strong?" she shrugged.

"That would be awesome."

"Yeah, Sure" she agreed, so he would move on.

"Then it's settled. You got to have a kid" he said excitedly "I can train him or her!"

"Woah, back it up. Don't go making my life choices for me" she stopped him.

"Just imagine . . . BatStroke!" he said giddily.

"Yeah, because I'd go make a child, just to give you a doll to play with" she said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm seventeen!"

"That's never stopped anyone before" he laughed. She stared blankly at him.

"Well, does he at least have a daughter . . .?"

 **TT**

A week later, the moon was covered by ominous clouds.

Jay walked down into the empty subway station. The dim lighting cast a yellow glow on the only person standing in there.

He stepped over many bodies. Some unconscious, others a little too unconscious.

"Well done" he put a hand on Luke's shoulder. He kneeled down, and picked up a large man's arm. It dropped limply to the ground. He took the man's phone from his pocket.

He examined the crate, inside the doors of the subway car, which were stuck in an open position. He opened the lid.

"Sawed off shotguns? That's it?" Luke asked. Jay admitted that he expected something more also.

"It's better than nothing, and we'll take them" he decided.

Luke went over and took a crate off the car.

"I know a guy who could get me these for free" he scoffed. The second he went back for another, the train sped off. Luke jumped back quickly.

"He alerted them!" Jay mumbled sharply. The guy knew we'd come and he didn't want us getting them.

"Who did what?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. All that matters is that we got this one."

A filthy looking man ran by them quickly, mumbling scared, incoherent words.

"Must be time to pay the rent" Luke smirked.

A sharp projectile flew, and landed in the top of the crate. It stood on one point.

"Oh no . . ."

A shrouded figure stood at the mouth of the tunnel. Jay's brow quickly furrowed.

"Batman? It's Batman! How can we defeat Batman?" Luke asked anxiously. Jay stared at him calmly.

"Sorry . . ." he said quietly.

"Take this crate, and go" Jay instructed him. When Luke went the get the crate. Bolas flew at his feet, entangled them, and he fell to the ground.

"Really should've seen that coming" he groaned. Jay summoned his sword.

They rushed at each other. He swung he brought his sword down, but Batman blocked it with a scallop on his forearm.

"How nice of the Bat to stoop down to my level" he sneered, as The Dark Knight dodged his sword and kicked him.

"These are illegal, and we both know it, but that's only half of the reason I'm here."

Jay deflected two batarangs with his sword.

"Your daughter has been dating Robin, without you knowing" he told him.

That's why the boy he caught her with a while back looked familiar. The more Jay considered it, the more it made sense. She'd been disappearing for a while now.

"Bye!" Luke called as he ran out of the tunnel "sorry, but I want to live!" his voice trailed off.

 _He took on multiple criminals here, but he runs from one person?_ Jay thought.

Jay was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely dodged two Tasers.

He backed towards the exit, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A batarang swished through the cloud, and hit the wall.

Batman turned his attention to the crate. It had all been a distraction, and most of the guns were gone. Only three remained.

One had a note on it.

 **Dear, Dark Knight**

 **Sorry for what happened. We should have brunch sometime. Pancakes or waffles? Oh! What the heck! I'll get ya both!**

 **Also, I took a batarang, and it'll be going on my rack of souvenirs. If you need another Robin let me know, but I don't do short shorts!**

 **-Luke**

 **TT**

Luke stood around as Jay entered.

"You were a big help today" Jay said sarcastically.

"Oh . . . wasn't I?" he moved out the way to reveal three guns.

"How'd you get them?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets" he smirked coolly "if you knew everything . . . you'd be called Luke."

Melissa entered the room, and eyed the guns.

"How'd the mission, that I wasn't invited to, go?" she asked dryly.

"We didn't invite you because you're a princess who would second-guess every order" Luke said bluntly.

She looked at her father, who nodded slightly.

"Well, at least I know where I stand" she rolled her eyes.

"Also . . . "

"Hey! Look how sharp this is!" Luke poked his father with the batarang.

Jay glared at him. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Sharp . . . huh?" Luke knew what his father was about to bring up, and if he did . . . Batstroke would be gone forever.

"Have you been secretly seeing Robin behind my back?" he asked simply. Her shocked gaze went from Luke to Jay, and then an infuriated gaze landed on Luke.

"Don't bother lying" he told her.

"Maybe . . . "

"You know you shouldn't have been seeing him without permission" Jay lectured.

"Why not? Because of our families?"

"You don't know the history between them."

"Well" Luke began "Slade Joseph Wilson lied about his age to get into the military, then he-"

Jay glared at him.

"I'll tell you later" he chuckled sheepishly.

"So I can't see him because our family are enemies?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"What is this Romeo and Juliet?" Luke scoffed.

"You can't do that to me" Melissa said defiantly.

"I can and will. You are forbidden from ever seeing him again" Jay decided.

"Batstroke! No!" Luke cried out. Everyone stared at him.

"That's not fair!" Melissa and Luke said simultaneously.

"That's final."

She stomped off to her room angrily.

"Look-"Luke began "as much as I respect your decisions . . . you have to reconsider!"

"Why do you care?"

"One word-BatStroke!" He emphasized and rushed off after Melissa.

"BatStroke!" he yelled after him.

Jay sighed and shook his head.

"BatStroke!"

 **TT**

 **Like and Favorite or both!**


	32. A Storm Brewing

**And . . . Action!**

 **TT**

A few days later, Luke knocked on Melissa's door once again. He wouldn't let Batstroke die that easily. He knocked again vigorously. She finally opened the door.

"What do you want now?" She asked irritably. She'd barely been out of her room the last few days.

"How are you going to see him?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not . . . we broke up."

"What? You can't! I don't have Batstroke yet" he reminded her.

"Thanks for being so sensitive" she rolled her eyes. He stopped the door from closing with his hand.

"Can't you guys just run away together or something?" He asked.

"This isn't a movie" she told him.

"I have got to figure out a way to change his mind" he decided.

"Don't bother. He never reconsiders anything."

"I have a plan" he smirked.

"What? I go for the head and you go for the legs?" she scoffed.

"No . . . but not a bad idea" he said thoughtfully.

"What's your plan" she pressed.

"Come with me."

They stopped at their father's door. Luke knocked, and the door opened.

"Ah! All the white is blinding me" he chuckled at his father's shirtless form. He laughed, but noticed his father's stoic reaction.

"No? Okay . . ." his laughter died down. He pulled something out from his pocket.

"You're getting very sleepy . . ." Luke swung the watch on the gold chain.

"When I snap my fingers, you'll approve of Melissa's relationship" he stopped swinging it and snapped.

"So, how do you feel about Melissa having a boyfriend?" he asked with a grin.

"The answer is still no" he said firmly "where did you get this?"

His father took the watch and examined it. He looked on the back.

"B.D.?" he asked suspiciously.

"Got to go" Luke snatched the watch and walked off quickly.

He met Melissa in the kitchen.

"That was your plan? Hypnotize him?" she shook her head.

"It worked on my mom" he shrugged.

"That was a waste of time. How could you hypnotize a guy like that?"

" . . . It sounded like a better idea in my head."

"Don't they all?"

 **TT**

The more Jay examined the phone, the more the letters _ESP_ came up. He knew they meant something, and he could guess it was something big. His information was limited at the moment, and he needed someone who knew a lot about what was going on inside.

He could think of one person, one he wasn't all too fond of.

Then another idea came to him. Maybe he wouldn't have to go to the person, maybe their things. Computers, phones, anything they might be using that has to do with what he wanted to know.

It would be easy. In and out.

 **TT**

Jay kicked open the window. The smell of this place brought back memories. Memories that would've been better off forgotten. He went through piles of paper on the table, until he finally found the laptop at the bottom.

"Can I get you some coffee, or are you in a hurry?" A voice spoke.

"Sofia" he muttered.

"That's no way to treat your hostess" she smirked. He picked up the laptop.

"Consider this confiscated" he headed towards the window. A hand landed on the laptop and took it.

"Not so fast. You can't come in here and steal my things."

"I'm doing it anyways" he told her.

"Oh really?" he felt a barrel on his back. He looked to his holster, and saw his gun was gone.

"Do it, then you'll finally get all that money you were promised."

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"About what? How you played your daughter's feelings just to make a few bucks?" he asked.

"It was more than that."

"Then what? After you killed me where you going to take her back to wherever you went?"

"Even if I did it would've been better. Better than her risking her life for your petty ambitions."

"The same ambitions that drove you to almost kill me, and who knows, her?" he glared at her. She was silent.

"Sounds like the mother I always wanted" he scoffed. She handed him the laptop and the gun.

"Take it and get out."

 **TT**

The data on her computer revealed little. Although he had been able to salvage a blueprint. Most of their buildings had been built alike, so people couldn't tell one from another. Just in case, they'd need to know how to blow the building properly.

In the kitchen, Luke looked at the map, spread out across the table.

"If we can blow here, and here, that should take out some support beams" he pointed to specific areas, and drew with a red marker. Jay nodded.

"Maybe we can do the bottom floor, or the ceiling of the basement-"Luke suggested. Melissa and Racheal entered curiously.

"What are you guys doing?" Racheal asked.

"Nothing" Luke responded quickly.

"What are the blueprints?" Melissa asked.

"So no one stops asking when I say nothing?" Luke shook his head irritably.

"What are these circled for?"

"Ugh! We're going to blow the place okay? Happy?" he asked sardonically.

"Blow it up? What if they're innocent people in these buildings?" Racheal asked.

"Then they were in the wrong place, at the wrong time" Luke smirked evilly, and even got a fist bump from his father.

"You guys are okay with killing innocent people?" Melissa asked.

"Where trying to take down an empire here people" Luke exaggerated "do you want to save people or do you want to win? You can't do both!"

"Then what is the Justice League for?" Melissa challenged.

" . . . Touché"

"This is just practice" Jay spoke up.

"Yeah, and if you guys want to run in, save everyone, and run out before it explodes, help yourselves." Luke told them.

"What will blowing one building do?" Melissa asked. Luke sighed. He patted Melissa's head condescendingly.

"If we were to blow the weapons factory, no weapons. No weapons equals sad agents. Sad agents equals happy dad."

Melissa glared at him.

"This could backfire on one of us" Melissa pointed out.

"It's unlikely" Luke shrugged.

"Even if it did, you'd just view it as an acceptable loss" Melissa shot back.

"No . . . well missions would run smoother without you questioning everything" he thought about it "and I would get away with more stuff with mom not around . . ."

"Seriously?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"This is only worst case scenario" Jay assured everyone. Luke snickered.

"Right . . ." Melissa was unconvinced, to say the least.

"See? Questioning everything" Luke pointed out.

"Sorry I don't follow orders blindly."

"It's okay, we'll work on that." Luke grinned.

With all the new information, and suspicious activity in Ursa, he felt something big was coming.

Sooner rather than later.

 **TT**

 **That's a wrap!**


	33. A Person to Talk To

**Next chapter . . .**

 **BOOM!**

 **Nope you can't leave I already said**

 **BOOM!**

 **TT**

Luke stood on a ledge over a deep abyss. He didn't remember coming here. There was another ledge on the other side, and there his father stood. His eyes grew wide.

He dodged a throwing knife. Melissa and Rachael watched from behind Jay.

"Ha! Missed! You're on that side, I'm on this side, and never shall the twain meet!" he taunted. Jay's elbow hit a gray button, and the twain ledges met. Shock was written across Luke's face.

His father's sword created sparks, as he dragged it toward him.

"If this is about what happened in your room, Melissa did it" he said instantly. He noticed he was unequipped with any weapons.

He dodged the sword that snipped a patch of his raven, black hair.

"Okay, that is crossing the line!" with newfound rage, he rushed at him. It was almost impossible to land a hit on his father.

His father spun him around, and pushed him into the wall that the ledge came out of.

"I'll be sure to tell Rose you'll be late for training" he snarled hatefully.

 _How'd he find out about tha-?_

A blade was pushed into his abdomen. His eyes widened in shock.

"Ahh!" he cried out in agony. He staggered to the side

He fell into the great abyss. The last thing he saw, was his father's cold expression.

"No!" he shot up. He looked around to see complete black.

 _Only a dream_ he thought _that could become true if he ever found out._

 **TT**

Jay and Luke were standing in front of each other. They stared intently at each other.

His blade swung, and was instantly matched by Jay's. He blocked more of these attacks easily. Eventually his sword was knocked out of his hand. Jay spun around him and he was forced forward. Images of his dream flashed back to him. He swore to himself that he'd never let that happen.

Even though he told his father to go hard on him.

The back of his knee was kicked in. He slowly reached for his sword.

 _Always wanted to try this._

He swept his father's feet from under him. He threw up the sword, back flipped off the wall, and kicked it. The sword landed upright in the ground beside his father's head.

Luke landed shakily on his feet. His father rose.

"Impressive."

"Thanks, want to go again?" he asked. That was the third time they'd gone.

"I have some things to do, but, uh you can ask Melissa" he suggested.

"Umm, I don't know" he said uncertainly.

"Maybe later" he walked off.

Later, he was extremely on edge. It was like he knew this dream would come true. He knew it was his guilt that caused him to have these dreams.

He had to get away from here. He walked toward the exit.

"Where are you headed?" His mother's voice asked. He didn't turn around.

"Nowhere" he mumbled.

"Here we go again" Melissa muttered.

"Mind your own business!" he ordered her.

"Well, you're a-"

"Melissa . . ." Racheal stopped her. She scoffed.

"Luke, where are you going?" Racheal asked calmly.

"I said nowhere!" he shouted angrily. They both were taken back by his outburst. He quickly left.

 **TT**

He stood over Tori who laid on the ground. His rubbed his wrist nonchalantly. She rubbed her back painfully.

"Sorry" he chuckled, and extended a hand.

"Don't be. It was better than your pity fights" she shrugged, and took his hand.

"Yeah, so . . . are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked bashfully.

"Are you asking me out?"

"It depends . . . is Rose here?" he asked nervously.

"No, why?"

"Nothing. So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, it'll be fun. . . I guess."

"Cool, we'll meet here?"

"Sounds good."

He walked outside, and danced around happily. A moment later Tori joined him.

"Oh, Uh . . ."

"Carry on" She laughed, and got on her bike. When she drove off, he continued.

 **TT**

The next evening, Luke walked down the street. He recently went shopping for a new outfit. He still had two hours till his date.

Suddenly, he heard the bank alarm, and spotted the Penguin through the window.

He couldn't get his new outfit messed up, and he had a change of clothes. He looked around quickly, and rushed into an apartment building.

On the third floor, he saw a door with no number on it. He figured it was good enough. Luckily, the door was unlocked.

He dropped his new jeans, and pulled out his other pants.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Ah!" he jumped. A redheaded woman stood on the other side of the living room. She stared at him weirdly.

"Oh!" he pulled up his pants.

She stared at him dryly.

"Oh, heh . . ." he turned around and zipped.

"Sorry, I was, uh . . ." he really couldn't think of an excuse.

She walked closer and stared at his face intently. She sighed in annoyance.

"Jay . . . and Racheal" she muttered. She should've known.

"Who are you?" he asked, shocked at her level of information. This woman looked familiar.

"Sofia, Melissa's mother."

"Oh, so you created that she-devil?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Very funny" she said sarcastically. He just grinned.

"Why did you come in here?" she asked.

"Just to change . . . and I still have no shirt on" he sighed. He grabbed his shirt.

"Don't want to blind you with these abs" he chuckled, and put on his shirt. She scoffed.

"Why did you need to change?" she pressed.

"I was going to go put the Penguin on ice, but he's probably gone now" he shrugged.

"Oh, so you're being roped into crazy missions?"

"Not really, I just like kicking butt, and inflicting pain on those who are unfortunate enough to be weaker than me" he said nonchalantly.

 _Just like his father_ Sofia thought dryly.

"-And, I have a date tonight" he found himself sitting on the couch.

He sighed heavily, and kicked his feet up.

"Sometimes I feel like I have to do it all" he sighed.

"Like what?"

"Train, fight, be awesome, be smooth with the ladies" he shrugged.

"Is that the only cause of you being overwhelmed?"

"Yeah . . ." he mumbled.

"What else is going on?"

"Well, let's say, hypothetically, you had a friend you hated, would you be mad if I were friends with that friend?"

"I guess not, but other people may feel differently" she warned him.

"It was just a few times, not like I'm committing treason against him" he exaggerated.

"Why don't you say what's really going on here" she suggested.

"I've been training with someone he hates" he mumbled.

"Who?"

" . . . Rose . . . "it came out in a low whisper.

"Yikes."

"I mean, I just want to be stronger, why wouldn't he be able to see that?" he asked angrily.

"He isn't the most understanding person" she told him.

"He only cares about himself" he muttered. Sofia knew she wasn't one to agree with that statement. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm late" he gasped and rushed to the door. He stopped before leaving.

"Thanks-for listening."

"Sure."

"One more thing . . . is it cool if I come back tomorrow?"

"Anytime."

 **TT**

Luke had changed on the way, and rushed inside. He sighed dejectedly, when Tori was nowhere to be found. One chance with the girl he liked, and he blew it.

He headed back home. He walked into the kitchen, and saw everyone in it. He rolled his eyes rudely, and got a glass of water.

"Dinner, sit down" his mother instructed.

"I'm not hungry" he muttered.

"Luke, sit down."

"I am not hungry" he told her defiantly "why should I drop everything for food, when no one can even cook here?"

"Because I said so."

"Jeez" Melissa muttered.

"And you" he glared at Melissa "I'm sick of you sticking your two sense in everything, and one day it's going to get you hurt."

"Is that a threat?" She challenged him.

"What if it is? You going to tell on me?" he sneered.

"Luke that's enough" Jay spoke up. he rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably.

"Luke,go to your room for the rest of the night" she instructed. He scoffed.

"Send me to timeout, that'll show me" he said sardonically. Melissa snickered.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" he turned his attention to her "because if there is we can go right now."

Melissa stood up in front of him. He felt something in his back. Jay took the blade and placed it on the table.

"I wasn't going to use it" he rolled his eyes "even if I did, it'd be time someone taught her a lesson"

"Luke, go now!"She instructed.

"Good idea." he muttered.

He stormed out of the bunker.

 **TT**

He walked out from in the rain, and inside the building.

After climbing the stairs, he stopped at a door.

He knocked, and it opened. Sofia stood inside.

"Hey, can I sleep here tonight?" he asked humbly.

"Come on in."

 **TT**

 **Enjoy**

 **You can't not enjoy because I said**

 **BOOM!**


	34. A New Project

**Enjoy!**

 **Don't make me say boom….**

 **TT**

Luke looked around. The moon lit up the grassy land. Despite it being night, it was still enough light coming from the stars.

He saw his father there. With a quick swipe, he slaughtered Melissa. Took out his gun, and shot Racheal. Rose was still standing, but she was obviously defeated. He dealt her blow painfully.

Rage shot through him. He ran, picked up a nearby sword, and thrust it forward.

At the same time, Jay had thrusted his backwards.

He felled down, but when he opened his eyes, he was standing. Standing, over bodies. He didn't recognize the building, but a giant puddle of water caught his eye.

 _He_ _was Deathstroke._

A ten year older Melissa stood behind him.

"What did you do?" she stared in horror at the scene. He looked down at himself. He bore all the black and orange armor. All the guns, knives, and even the sword. Then he noticed his bloodstained hands.

 _I didn't do this!_

"You're a murder!" She accused.

 _No I'm not!_ For some reason, the words didn't come out. It was like he wasn't in control. He advanced on her.

He slowly pulled out his knife.

Screams echoed through his mind.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted. He relaxed when he saw the moon outside of the window. He wanted these nightmare's to be over. These dreams, caused by his anger, were getting worst.

But, what if they came true?

 **TT**

He ate his lunch, while conversing with Sofia. He really felt like she understood him. Minus the whole "dreams of killing your family" thing. That, he sure no one else experienced.

He couldn't even think about them.

Who knew the next time he could go back there.

But, until then, he had something to keep him busy.

URSA's big yearly conference . . .

 **TT**

" . . . A time where the most important agents have an important a big conference" Jay explained. Melissa listened intently.

"A lot of important things are discussed here, and you're going in, but keep a low profile."

He handed her sunglasses.

"There's a built in camera and microphone" he explained. He handed her a fake ID, agents had to carry to get in.

"Report back here after."

 **TT**

Melissa stood outside in a large group of casually dressed people. She was beginning to get kind of bored. They hardly talked about anything important. Whenever she wanted to leave, her father was in her earpiece, telling her to wait until they said something important.

A tall man with brown hair, and blue eyes stood up to the microphone.

"I'm proud to say the ESP is well underway" he stopped briefly for the clapping "the first batch is already done."

Whatever this was, it seemed big.

 **TT**

Luke walked through the crowd. This ESP thing was very unsettling. He stopped beside a red haired guy, who looked like he was in his twenties.

"How great is this, huh?" Luke grinned.

"So great." The guy agreed.

"Name's _Lionel_ " he fibbed.

"Arnold."

"Well, _Hey Arnold._ "

"Wow, my mind went blank! What does ESP stand for again? It's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Enhanced Soldier Project. They told us a while ago" he explained.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm going to get closer, see you around." He walked off quickly.

He had to tell his father.

 **TT**

"Enhanced Soldier Project" he explained "thanks to some other friendly, and dumb, people, I have more."

Jay listened with rapt attention.

"It's a serum. It boost things like, the body's natural healing process, pain tolerance, the immune system, strength, and other things" he told him.

"And there is only one factory injecting it into agents so far" Luke told him.

"Then this factory has to be destroyed."

The thought of this serum excited Luke. If he could get some and destroy the rest, he'd be even stronger.

But that plan he would have to keep to himself.

 **TT**

Soldiers were lined up. Twenty of them stood at attention in a weird factory.

A scientist in a white lab coat injected a needle into another subject. He had a weird expression on his face until a strange grin came onto his face.

"This is perfect" An evil grin splayed across Rose's face.

 **TT**

 **Catch hidden references? Lol**


	35. Getting Ready

**I'm back**

 **Also nice job finding the reference I just randomly did that for fun lol**

 **I probably won't do it every time but every now and then.**

 **TT**

"That leaves us with nerve toxins . . . or a tank."

Luke and Jay shuffled hopelessly through ideas. Most ideas they had, this serum could protect against. Although, guns wouldn't be entirely protected against.

"Maybe a bazooka if we want to knock them out for twenty minutes" Luke exaggerated.

"If only we had a biological readout of some sort . . ." Jay contemplated.

"I'm not sure now would be the best time to go in, with the death soldiers, and all" he emphasized.

"Can't be that many, not enough for guard every base at least" Jay reasoned.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't test my luck" Luke said warily.

"I would."

"Hold on . . . this is an empire, and no one even knows about it! They're striking back!" Luke embroidered. Jay stared at him blankly.

"It's better if the public doesn't know about this" Jay told him.

"Even if they don't, how are you going to get this information?"

"I know someone who could help . . . or _will_ help."

 **TT**

Jay stepped into a dimly lit laboratory. A man sat in a chair working.

"Can I help you?" He asked, in his English accent, without a glance.

"I think you can" Jay stepped into the light. The man had a bored expression, until he glanced up, and saw the gear Jay wore.

"W-who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Should I remember every mercenary I see?"

"Just an old friend . . ."

"Jay . . .? Well, you certainly use the term friend loosely" he pointed out.

"I need a favor."

"After last time? When you took my blueprints for that sorry organization of yours."

"Give me what I want, and you may never see them again."

He looked meditatively, as he pondered this.

"What shall it be now?"

 **TT**

"Wow . . . I'm allowed in here?" Luke grinned and stared around the room filled with artillery.

"Not while I'm not here" his father reminded him.

Jay sat in the big chair in front of the numerous screens. Luke managed to spot a teenager girl walking into a store.

"Hey" he chuckled "I dated her once."

"Of course you did" Jay sighed.

"Saw her for about a week, then I met her sister . . . you want to hear what happened with her?"

"So, I've been working on plans to destroy this serum . . ."

"I did once consider dating both of them" he looked off into the distance with a smirk.

". . . What is said in here in classified information" He continued. He got up, and walked over to the door, and pressed a button. Melissa fell inside the entrance she was leaning against.

"This isn't the bathroom!" she gasped.

"Get lost princess" Luke came over.

"I can't have information, but I'm expected to carry your plans out?"

"Glad we have an understanding" Luke smirked.

"If you guys can't share your plans, I don't want to be a part of your plans" she decided.

"What? You going solo? Yeah, right" Luke scoffed.

"Actually . . . I think I will" she smirked, and walked off. Jay looked at Luke.

"What? . . . I thought she was bluffing!"

 **TT**

Melissa thought of herself as new and improved. She wore an all-black suit, with a black hood, and a red mask which stopped below her nose. She decided to wear red steel arm pads, which went down her arms. Her red utility belt kept all of her important gadgets. She still had her regular swords.

She decided to remain Blade.

Once out, she realized it was fun doing things her way. She decided what to do, without anyone ordering her around, or keeping secrets.

The one thing that made her night worse was that she saw the Batmobile. A great deal of emotions came flooding back to her.

 _Who cares about family feuds? What was is Romeo and Juliet?_ She thought angrily. She spotted some muggers, and she decided to take her anger out on them.

She landed on one mugger. What right did their parents have to tell them who they could see, just because of their backgrounds?

She punched another. But how'd he even find out? Luke was the only one who could've told him!

She was lost in her own whirlwind of thoughts, she didn't notice the knife. She was lucky it only scarred her side, but it was still painful.

Although, her sword scarred him tenfold.

Rather than the grateful expression she was used to in this situation; the woman ran away, whimpering.

 _Oh well . . . you can't please everyone._

 **TT**

"Which is why we will need to get in, destroy this stuff, and probably the building too."

Luke nodded sleepily and yawned. It was now going on ten o' clock.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, sorry, just been a long day . . ."

"You want to take a nap and destroy this dangerous operation tomorrow?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"Could I really?"

"No."

Luke sighed disappointedly.

"This factory in the mountains, cold area most likely, but we don't know which" Jay continued.

"How do you know?"

"Well, they don't have many factories of any kind, but the ones they do have are either in cold mountains, or desert areas" he pointed out. Luke agreed drowsily.

"Stretch your legs, we'll continue tomorrow" he decided.

"Wait, are you being sarcastic again?"

"No."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Was that?"

"Out!"

 **TT**

Melissa spotted a woman cowering under a shaded figure. She had to do something. He saw the person take her phone. _This should be easy._

Once she was in closer proximity, she noticed all the scars and bruises the woman had. She jumped and landed behind the attacker. _What is this? Mug-a-person night?_ She wondered.

"Stop right there!" she said in the most intimidating voice possible. _Cool it Melissa! You're not Batman._

The person turned around, the light finally revealing the shadowy figure. She should've known.

Luke.

"Who are you?" he asked, perplexed.

"The person who's going to let you walk away now" she said, avoiding having to give away her identity.

"You're so gracious" he turned his attention back to the phone.

Growing agitated, she advanced behind him. She kicked the phone out of his hand. He sighed and looked at her slowly.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked nonchalantly. She tried punching him, but he dodged and landed a punch to her stomach.

If she couldn't beat him, then she at least had to stall. As her alias, she couldn't question him. Who knows what he could be after?

She kneed him in the gut, then elbowed him in the back. When she glanced over the woman was gone.

She decided to leave while she was still ahead. Jumped onto the fire escape while he was still down.

She silently climbed, and was gone.

 **TT**

"A transport is taking the next group to the factory" Luke recited the information he got from that woman's phone. This special phone couldn't be hacked, but she hadn't deleted the message in time.

"It'll be leaving from an airport about an hour and a half from here" Luke explained. Jay nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll have to get there, then stow away" he decided.

"Father and son, taking down an empire . . . seems familiar" Luke chuckled and dismissed the thought. Jay did the same.

"Do you know when?" Jay asked.

"When what?" Luke asked with a blank look.

"When they're leaving!" Jay said, extremely peeved.

"Oh! Yeah, totally, I think it's in about two weeks" he told him.

"Then, we'll be there." Jay decided.

"Right . . . so, are we going to upgrade the arsenal, because it's looking a little weak . . ."

 **TT**

 **Tune in next time!**


	36. Closer and Closer

**The story's imminent end is near! 40 will be the ending number. Hang in there, see what happens, and oh! When reading feel free to throw in some dramatic music in that mental movie lol**

 **TT**

"What were you two talking about the other day?" Melissa asked, sipping some of her water. She sat outside an Italian restaurant.

"Nothing." Luke answered quickly. Melissa stared at him suspiciously.

"How great is this food, huh?" Luke changed the subject, with a forced chuckle "Lionel's Linguini is the best Italian place in town."

"Yeah, and their secret ingredient is delicious. Speaking of secrets . . ."

"Look, are we on a mission or not?" he asked abruptly.

"Where's the guy?"

"If I knew would I be here making awkward small talk, with my awkward sister?" he stressed.

"The guy is supposed to have some special access card, for whatever it is you won't tell me!" she shot back.

"Sometimes a little blind faith is called for" he reasoned.

"'Sometimes'? I'm always kept in the dark" she reminded him.

"And why do you think that is? Huh? Because you're so trustworthy?" he fired back. She was silent for a few moments.

"Because of-?"

Before she finished, Luke got up, and walked after a fellow. He spoke to him for a few moments, then led him between two apartment buildings.

Melissa went after him. When she reached the alley, she witnessed Luke holding the guy at gun point.

"Now who has the gun?" he smirked.

"You always did have some fight in you" the guy smirked, who looked about the same age as him.

"I can't say the same for you" he replied. The guy turned his attention to Melissa.

"Hello" he flashed a smile to her.

"Don't talk to her" Luke said curtly and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, bro, you aren't going to introduce me?" he grinned.

"The guy about to have a hole in his forehead is Theo" Luke explained.

"You're actually going to shoot him?" Melissa mumbled to Luke, but Theo still heard.

"He doesn't have the guts" he sneered.

"Oh really? I suggest you watch what you say while you're on the business end of the gun."

"Like you've ever actually killed anyone" he scoffed. Luke threw the gun up onto a roof, and lifted his pants leg.

"I prefer the old-fashioned way" he told him, dagger in his hand. He tossed the laminated card to Melissa.

"This'll only take a minute" he smirked. Theo threw a punch, and Luke ducked. He back fisted towards his head, yet another futile attempt.

Luke did eventually scar his side. He grunted in pain, and became infuriated. Dodging more attacks, Luke jumped off a wall and pushed him into it.

"Maybe I was wrong" Theo said finally "you should come back and join us."

"I'll have to pass." He lined up the blade to his back.

"Luke . . ." Melissa said cautiously. She only watched the whole time.

"I don't hear you begging yet."

"You still don't have the guts. You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

Luke thrusted the blade forwards into his back. His eyes were wide, then they slowly closed. He fell to the ground.

"Luke . . . how could you?" Melissa stared in horror.

"He's not dead. It just damaged his spinal cord."

"So, he's paralyzed from there down?"

"He brought it on himself" he shrugged "let's get the card back."

 **TT**

"If we can't manage to sneak on the transport, we can at least use this card to get on."

Neither teenagers told Jay what happened.

"So, how are we getting to the airport place?" Luke asked.

"We'll go by car."

"Who's car?"

"I know a guy."

Both teens had confused expressions.

"Most of the leaders of URSA should be there."

"If they don't survive, then we chopped off the head of the snake" Luke gasped in comprehension.

"Exactly, and it's unlikely a bunch of scattered agents would continue with the entire operation."

Luke had a satisfied grin on his face, and Melissa wasn't all that fascinated.

"There's a small cabin near the airport, we'll need to be there in advance if we want to catch the transport."

"How soon in advanced?" Melissa asked.

"We'll probably be there for a few days" Jay explained.

"Does it have electricity?"

"Nope."

"Heat?"

"A fireplace."

"Indoor plumbing?" Melissa asked frantically.

"Indoor is a relative term . . ."

"So, we have to live like animals?"

"Pretty much."

Melissa groaned, but Luke looked pretty happy to live like that.

"We'll leave in a day." Jay decided, and dismissed them.

Luke rushed toward the exit.

"Where are you headed?" Melissa asked.

"Just tie up a few loose ends."

"We're not bailing you out, when you get caught" she called after him.

"I would've already broken out by then!" He called behind him.

 **TT**

Tori calmly executed sword techniques. She groaned when she saw Luke enter.

"Hey, I'm glad I ran into you."

"The feeling is mutual" she said dryly.

"I'm sorry I stood you up" he apologized sincerely.

"It doesn't matter, let's just drop it."

He couldn't agree more, because at that moment Rose walked in.

"A week or so from now, we'll be going to see a new project URSA has been working on."

Luke groaned inwardly. Rose being there would make things a lot harder.

"Cool. I'll meet you guys there!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"You don't even know where it is" Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, but, hey, text me the deets, okay? Cool, thanks" He rambled, and chuckled awkwardly.

"You'll get the directions."

"Sweet. This was fun, we should do this more often" he backed away to the exit.

"What's wrong with you?" Tori stared at him strangely.

"Nothing, I just have a chicken . . . in the oven."

"We're not done here" Rose told him.

"Fine, I'll just burn my chicken, whatever it's cool."

"If we can get our hands on this project . . . we'll be stronger than you've ever imagined . . ."

 **TT**

Jay shot the target, puncturing a hole inside of it. He reloaded his gun, and shot again, but hit the training room wall. It took a while to adjust to one eye. That reminded him. He knew Rose would be there, and that was the chance to get his revenge.

That thought alone made him head the head of the target.

 **TT**

 **Tune in next time.**


	37. Just Us

**Closer…and closer to 40. At least it's an even number . . . if that means anything . . . probably doesn't.**

 **TT**

"I found dynamite the other day" Luke chuckled. He and his father were inventorying the arsenal.

"You just found it lying around?" Jay asked.

"No. I pried it out of his cold, dead hands" he said blankly. Jay turned to look at him.

"I'm kidding . . . he was living, at least I think he was . . ." He looked off thoughtfully. He shrugged indifferently.

"That'll be useful if we see a coyote that needs help catching a roadrunner" Jay said sarcastically "I already have that."

"You can never have too much dynamite. If the coyote knew that, he'd have dinner by now."

"Anyways . . . I think we have everything we need" Jay decided.

"What about this mystery car?"

"I'll have that today."

"-And this mystery house? I'm not sharing a room."

"Everything's taken care of."

"Right . . ."

 **TT**

He quickly grabbed Tori's attention.

"Are you ever not here?" She groaned. He chuckled sheepishly.

"So, I'm, uh, going on a trip in a few days."

"So?"

"I wanted to make it up you, standing you up, I mean" he mumbled. She looked uncertain.

"Fine" she agreed, mostly so he'd stop with the puppy eyes.

"Want to see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Eight o'clock. Definitely eight" he promised. She looked at him blankly.

"Definitely."

 **TT**

Melissa and Luke admired the new car. It was silver and slick.

"Whose life did you threaten to get it?" Luke smirked. Jay stared at him dryly.

"I _borrowed_ it from someone" he admitted. Luke and Melissa both looked at each other. They suddenly burst out into laughter. Jay continued with an annoyed expression.

"It's an electric car, so it's quieter."

That reminded Luke. He didn't know how he would pick up Tori. He didn't want to use the motorcycle, it was their first date! This was perfect.

"Can I take it for a test drive tonight?" Luke asked innocently.

"Yeah, then you can leave it on the street tonight with the doors open."

"Please, I should make sure it's actually functional" he reasoned.

"Yeah, if it's rigged to explode, he should test it" Melissa laughed. Luke rolled his eyes at her. There was a long pause.

"If the battery dies, you going to pay for gas?" Jay finally asked.

"Uh huh."

Jay sighed.

"Fine." He finally agreed "but only if Melissa goes with you."

His shoulders visibly slumped.

"Brother, sister bonding time" she laughed. He scowled at her.

"-But if you don't want the car . . ."

"Fine, I'll take her."

 **TT**

Luke smoothened out a crinkle in his shirt. After hours of debate, he decided to keep it simple.

He chose a red shirt, a black vest, black jeans, and red shoes. He decided against the fedora. He had greased up his hair though.

He slipped out into the hallway quietly, and knocked on Melissa's door.

"So that's why you needed the car? A night out on the town?" she smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go get in the car" he said irritably.

Once she was gone, he slipped into her room. His cash stash was a little low. He decided he would take out a little loan. So he looked into her drawer.

 _A diary? I will certainly be back,_ a grin spread across his face. He noticed a small case. Fifty dollars would have to do.

He quickly ran to the car.

 **TT**

The door slid down as he started the car.

"I'm dropping you off at the movies" he said sternly.

"Um, I'm supposed to stay with you" she pointed out. He was extremely desperate.

"Look, I'll drop you off, leave and come back" he reasoned.

"What for?"

He banged his head against the wheel.

"I just got to do something, then I'm seeing a movie."

He drove off, before she could question him. Later, he pulled up at the movie theater.

"Don't talk to strangers, and most importantly: don't talk to me" he instructed.

"Whatever. What movie are you seeing?"

"None of your business 2. It's the sequel to get out the car!" He shouted angrily. She scoffed and got out the car.

It was 7:39. He still had time. He just hoped Melissa didn't ruin the night.

He drove off, and soon enough he arrived. He ran inside, and much to his excitement, found Tori.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a red graphic tee. Her hair flowed loosely.

"If you're done gawking?" She gestured to the door.

"Sorry. You just look really nice."

"Thanks, you do too."

"Do you like that movie _Nightrider?"_

"That one with the assassin who kills everyone?" she asked.

"Seemed appropriate" they both laughed.

They were in the car, and down the road.

"Nice car. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I just walked into the dealership, looked the guy in the eye, and demanded this car" he said smoothly.

"So . . . you borrowed it from someone?" She saw right through his story.

"Yeah . . ."

He parked the car, and they made their way to the door. He was shocked to see the price of tickets.

"For that price I should get to meet the movie star too" he chortled.

He ordered one large popcorn, and two drinks.

 _I still got it_ he thought coolly.

One would think it was a boring movie, with the amount of yawning Luke did. Around the middle, he casually slipped his arm onto the back of her chair. If she noticed, she didn't mind.

He thought things were going quite well. As long as he didn't see his pestering sister.

After the movie concluded, they decided to enjoy a burger. Even though he was gone, he hoped Melissa didn't notice.

"Want a shake?"

"Sure."

"Want to share one?"

"Who knew you were so romantic" she smirked.

"That, and I'm pretty sure someone snagged my wallet."

 _Dang it, Karma!_

Tori couldn't help but laugh.

Once the blonde waitress brought them a shake, she turned her attention to Luke.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked innocently, biting her lip.

"No, that'll be all for us" Tori spoke up briskly. With an annoyed expression, she stalked away.

Who knew she could be so territorial? Luke liked it.

The milkshake had a nice blend of creamy and thick textures to it. Eventually the night came to an end.

They went back to the silver car, shining in the moonlight.

"So, I can take you home, if you want" he offered.

"Sure."

Once he had directions, the journey began. It was a house outside the city, but not too far.

It was a good sized house, and it looked comfortable. The rain pattered against the hood of the car as he came to a halt.

"Tonight was fun" Tori admitted.

"I had fun too."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem" he grinned. The car suddenly turned off. The battery was dead! He also forgot to put gas in the gas tank.

"I'm stuck here."

"Oh, well you can come inside until the rain stops."

He couldn't help but feel this night was going to get better.

 **TT**

Luke was nowhere to be found. Melissa had wandered aimlessly around the theater, but he still was missing. She doubted he ever even came back. Looks like she was walking home.

She was walking down the sidewalk, when it began to rain. Just her luck!

She walked into a building, having to get out of the rain. She climbed the stairs pointlessly so she wouldn't be spotted. Walking around the hallways futilely, she stumbled upon a door with no number on it. She opened it slowly, and walked inside.

She was face to face with her mother.

 **TT**

Luke and Tori sat on the couch together, watching TV.

"Celebrities trying to survive in the wild is quality television" Luke grinned.

"Is he really going to walk in that cave?"

The TV emitted a large _chomp_ sound.

"They never stay away from caves when you want them to" Luke shook his head.

"Guess that's the end of his singing career" Tori shrugged.

The thunder continued to shake the earth.

"Guess I can't go anywhere tonight."

The power suddenly went out. A few moments later, Tori came back with a candle.

"Now all we need is some jazz music" Luke laughed.

"That is so you."

Tori reached for a button on the radio. The radio played just what Luke requested.

"Forgot I left it on that station" she chuckled awkwardly.

"It's nice" she could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, let's not listen to the news, let's listen to smooth jazz" she said sarcastically. She heard a loud spraying sound.

"That was breath spray, wasn't it?" she said dryly.

"No . . ." he snickered.

"You're just so smooth" she mocked. Oddly enough, he took it as a compliment.

"So, where has Rose been lately?" he asked. He could use whatever information he could get.

"Whatever the project is, she's been dealing with that a lot."

"You ever feel like we're being used by people?" He randomly asked.

"Actually, yes."

"Like they're using your abilities for their own purpose?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"Like they're pressuring you to do what they want, and it's wrong if you don't want to?"

"We have a lot in common" she noticed.

"Yeah. Sometimes I want to get away from it all."

"How would you?"

"I don't know. Run away I guess."

"Come on, Luke, what kind of life would that be?"

"I mean, it'd be better than being trapped in some scheme your whole life."

"True."

"We really are being used by Rose" he gasped in realization. Tori's sharp gasp could be heard also.

"We have to do something" Tori decided. He stared intently at her. She could feel his gaze, even in the pitch black.

"Soon, I'll be going to stop her and this project."

"What if you can't?"

"But what if I can? She didn't want us to be together, but when she's out of the picture, who is stopping us?"

"No one" she realized "she told me to stay away from you too."

"We can't let her know we're onto her yet."

"So things stay the same for now?" she clarified.

"Yep."

"So this is the last time we could see each other for a while?" she asked glumly. He nodded dejectedly. An evil smirk grew on her face.

"May as well make it worth our while."

She pushed him back onto the couch, and kissed him. His eyes were wide, but he quickly melted into the kiss.

He finally had the girl of his dreams. _Nothing_ would get in the way of that

 **TT**

 **This was long, but I hope you enjoyed.**


	38. Arrived

**So close I can smell it . . . no, no wait that's me . . .**

 **.-. Enjoy . . .**

 **TT**

Luke stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. He was quickly reminded this wasn't his bed or his room. Not his, but Tori's. As to how they got from the couch to the bedroom, he hadn't had a clue. He did know that it was the greatest night of his life. He quickly realized his lack of attire. The smirk on his face only grew.

 _They always fall for the Luke charm._

He had to tackle the day's problems sooner or later. He swiftly glanced over, proving his theory of it being around seven in the morning. Tori was still sleeping next to him. Seeing her beauty would make him do yesterday all over again.

That reminded him. They were leaving today. He was aware that he didn't have a choice, he had to go. His wild family would hunt him down and drag him by the ear.

He ran threw his options. He could say he broke down somewhere, but they would ask where and come get him. He could fake his own death . . .

Too much work.

Pretend to be sick? What was he? Seven?

He contemplated all his options, but none would work. He didn't notice that Tori was awake also.

"How'd we get here . . .?"

"I have no idea."

"You should probably get ready" she suggested. He agreed and came from beneath the covers. He looked around, and spotted his clothes on the floor.

He felt himself being sharply pinched in his derriere. He heard the distinct sound of Tori's laughter. He turned around.

"I'm so getting you back."

She gathered her clothes, and quickly left the room, eyes glued to him.

 **TT**

On this sunny morning, they both stood out on the driveway. In the proper clothing, of course. Luke had his clothes, and Tori had sweat pants, and a shirt that ended at her midsection.

"Hmm. Any ideas?" Luke asked.

"Maybe."

She went to the back of the house. He checked his communicator, and saw he had multiple missed calls. Mostly from his father.

He decided to call him back, after a long inner debate.

"You excessively called?" He asked when Jay answered.

"Where are you and the car?"

"Relax. I have it and I'll be there soon."

"You have one hour to be here."

"You see that? That is the opposite of relaxing!" He said loudly as his father hung up.

Tori came back with a red gas can.

"Turns out there is gas in here" she chuckled.

"You just keep gas lying around?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged. She proceeded to empty the contents into the tank.

He got in and checked if it was enough. Fortunately it was.

"It's enough" he assured her "thanks."

"You're welcome." They shared a warm hug.

"Ow!" Tori rubbed her sore behind. He smirked, and got into the driver's seat. He was about to drive off, when a realization hit him.

"You had the gas the whole time didn't you?"

"Bye Luke" she smirked. They kissed sweetly, and he drove off.

 **TT**

Melissa walked into the training area, and saw her father. It seemed like it was harder to approach him, after recent events. She wanted to back out, but she had to get it off her chest.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Can I help you?" He asked, after successfully kicked the punching bag off its hook.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He looked at her suspiciously, but nodded.

She decided that Luke was right. She had abused his trust by going behind his back. She finally chose to make it right.

"About going behind your back, I-uh wanted to . . . apologize."

"That is very mature of you" he admitted "I forgive you."

"So . . . Can I finally find out about this mission?" She tested her luck. He finally decided to explain everything. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Are you sure we can stop them?" She asked uncertainly.

"We'll have to try."

Luke barged in on them.

"Where were you?" Jay asked sternly.

"I ran out of energy, I got a hotel, and came back this morning" he lied.

"Relax. It's recharging now" Luke assured, noticing his father's skeptical expression.

"Let me know next time."

"Seriously, you need a massage or something" Luke chuckled. With an unimpressed expression, Jay left the room.

"Did you ever even come back?" Melissa scoffed.

"Yeah, you must've missed me."

"But if you came back, how could you have broken down?" she questioned. He cleared his throat awkwardly. He felt increasingly warm.

"Go question someone else" he retorted quickly.

"You're a horrible liar" she walked out. He stuck out his tongue behind her.

 **TT**

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Jay double checked the loaded car. The sky seemed to darken, and all in all, it was fairly ominous.

"How long is this going to take anyways?" Luke asked.

"Weren't you excited about this before?" Melissa asked.

"A little, but I got things to do here."

 _Like hangout with a pretty girl, let's move it people!_

"We have everything?" Jay continued. They both nodded.

Jay set off on their journey.

"I spy with my little eye . . . someone with black hair" Luke mumbled. The energy of the trip was already drained. It was nothing but miles of a woodland forest around them.

"You" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Red hair."

"Me."

"Speaking of . . . is that dyed?"

"What? No."

"I think you're secretly a blonde" he laughed.

"Yes, because that makes sense" she said sarcastically.

"Yep." He turned his attention to Jay "what about you? Is yours dyed?"

Jay stared blankly at him.

"Yes, I had every color to choose from, but I chose white" he said wryly.

"Maybe it's a fashion statement?" He shrugged. There was a beeping noise, and Luke saw a message. He giggled excitedly. Tori texted him! His smile quickly vanished.

Tori and Rose were going to be there too. He groaned loudly.

"Should've went before we left" Melissa laughed.

"Sometimes you're a real . . ." his father looked at him. He chose his words carefully ". . . sweet girl."

"I thought you'd say that." Melissa smirked.

He rolled his eyes at her. He was conflicted as whether to tell the information he'd received, but how would he explain it?

 _Rose posted online that she'd be there._

He decided to keep this to himself for now. A minute later he was alerted again. Tori was going to.

That made things _a lot_ harder.

Does he maintain his loyalty to his father, and put her in danger?

 **TT**

Jay opened the door to a wooden house. It had two stories, but it was still relatively small. The furniture didn't look too old, but nothing fancy.

"Does the place come with a butler?" Luke asked sarcastically. Jay ignored the comment, and brought their things in.

After a while, they settled in pretty well.

"Did this use to be an URSA base?" Luke asked, rubbing dust off his fingers.

"Nope."

"Any government base?"

"No."

"This is just a shabby old house?"

"Yes."

"Fun."

Melissa walked into the living room.

"Is that an outhouse?" She asked, appalled at the thought.

"We can't live like this" Luke groaned.

"Don't tell me you've both gone soft" Jay smirked.

"What? No!" Luke said defensively.

"I, on the other hand, was never hard" Melissa pointed out.

"I think I'll go catch dinner" Luke stood up. He went out that backdoor, rifle in hand.

"While he tries to prove his manliness, I'll see what there is to eat when he doesn't catch anything" Melissa walked off.

She noticed an abundance of canned goods. This would have to do. Maybe luck was on Luke's side and he actually caught something.

She trekked outside, until she spotted him.

"Hey, mountain man, did you really have to take your shirt off?"

"Quiet down. Besides, it makes me look cool." He shrugged. The temperature was dropping, but he didn't seem to care.

"Well, when you get bitten by every bug out here, I'm not rubbing ointment on you" she laughed. He was about to retort, when something caught his eye. A young buck. He pointed to it, and she followed his gaze.

He pointed his gun at it, but it randomly started to run. Melissa couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh no you don't."

Luke shot the automatic assault rifle, until the deer finally hit the ground. It writhed there for a few moments, then finally stopped moving.

He had a smug grin on his face.

"So what? It was automatic! All you had to do was shoot in its general area" Melissa reminded him.

"Jealousy is not a pretty color on you" he simpered. He walked off to collect his prize. She scoffed, and headed back towards the house.

"He shot at the entire forest until he hit something" she told her father. Luke walked in a few moments later, with a satisfied grin.

"I'll teach you how to do that one day" he assured Melissa. If Tori could see him now. That made his face smirk only grow.

"Who's soft now?"

"Who's the one who caught dinner, when I was going to do it?" Jay replied.

". . . I was being played, wasn't I . . .?"

 **TT**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	39. Preparing for the Big Mission

**Who is your favorite character?**

 **Stay tune for the finale next chapter!**

 **TT**

"Parry, parry, thrust" Jay instructed Melissa. They were in a small clearing in the forest behind the house, practicing basic sword techniques.

"I have done these in a long time" she observed.

"Repetition is the key to perfection" he reminded.

She chuckled at a silly thought that came to her head. "You get that from a poster with a cat hanging from a tree?"

"Focus" he stopped his sword at her neck. "Hence, the importance of focusing."

Luke stumbled out of the bushes. He panted heavily, but recollected himself.

"I'm here" he said finally.

"You're late" Jay rumbled.

"I don't even need this" he reminded him.

"Oh really?" Jay stopped. "Care to prove your theory?"

He took the sword from Melissa. "I'll be teaching you pretty soon."

He stood across from Jay. He advanced towards his father with the sword ready, but Jay dodged the sword, multiple times. Luke's frustration was quickly aroused.

He sliced downward, and Jay moved to the side and inside swing kicked him. Melissa laughed, then quietly chuckled, when she received looks.

Luke got back up, and ran at him. With precise timing, using his knee, Jay dealt the painful blow. Luke groaned on the cold ground. Jay stabbed his sword in the ground beside his head.

"You'd be dead by now. Once you're off guard you won't have another opportunity."

He rolled his eyes rudely. So what? He got lucky! There was nothing left Luke could learn left from him.

Melissa's grin was from ear to ear. Luke glared at her.

"If this was a real fight, I wouldn't have held back" Luke said insolently.

"Then why did you?" Melissa added in.

"Because you couldn't handle my best" he sneered.

"Don't become arrogant. It's a weakness disguised as a strength" Jay told him.

"So deep" Luke muttered sardonically, and thundered off.

Melissa stood beside her father as they watched him go.

"For what it's worth . . . I thought it was pretty deep."

 **TT**

Luke was sick of his father always acting like he was better than everyone. He knew everything his father could teach. He wanted a better teacher. One that would take him to the next level.

Not Rose. Not Jay.

Someone who would teach him techniques that were ruthless. Subsequently, his mind wandered back to the dream. The one where _he_ was Deathstroke. He was sure he had a good reason for killing those people, but future Melissa didn't seem to think so. Maybe it was a glimpse into the future. A _vision_ , possibly. That means he could become Deathstroke! Just like that, it all fell into place.

That serum would boost every aspect of his skills. He could track down, the retired, Slade Wilson, and learn from him.

Yes! He'd began after they got home.

 **TT**

Jay wasn't often troubled, but now he was. He was concerned about Luke. Luke, and his conceitedness. He was apprehensive of the affects it would have on the operation. Would he take unnecessary risk that would put them all in danger? Jay feared he would.

He knew because that's what he would do. Luke is just like he was at that age. Bold, valiant, yet _foolish._

Who knows what that might lead him to do, just to prove himself? Yet this was hardly the time for mistrust to skulk in.

But, he would still keep an eye on him.

 **TT**

"Luke and I will make our way to find this serum, and destroy it. While Melissa strategically places the explosives, following the blueprints." Jay explained. Melissa was paying attention, but Luke seemed bored.

"We'll meet up once all the explosions are in place, and are ready."

Luke was only partly listening. He had to make sure Tori was safe, before they blew up the place. That was more important than destroying the serum, and even URSA. Although, getting that serum was second.

But, he was sure his father would be watching him closely. Luke could not let his two worlds collide.

"What if the security is tighter than you thought?" Luke contested.

"This will be a stealth mission" Jay responded.

"What if more people are there than we think?"

 _Like a hot girl, and autocratic aunt._ He added inwardly.

"Like who?" Jay asked suspiciously. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

"I don't know . . . maintenance?" Luke garbled gauchely.

"I think we'll be ok" he said patronizingly.

"What if-?"

"What if you stopped asking questions?" Melissa butted in exasperatedly.

"Well, when you press the wrong button on one of those explosives and blow us all to kingdom come; I'm not going to say anything!" He shot back.

"You think you're so much better than everyone? Well, guess what? You're not!" She snapped.

"First of all: You're nowhere near me. Second-"

"Stop this, both of you!" Jay interfered. They both glowered at each other.

"This won't work if you two can't stop fighting."

"Why do we even need her? We can do this ourselves. She's useless to us." He stated harshly.

The words were barely out of his mouth, before his face had been struck. Melissa reared her fist back, with a furious look on her face.

"You won't do that again." He advanced towards her.

Jay stood between them calmly.

"I won't have this" He said authoritatively, to both of them.

"Tell that to the golden child!"

He turned his attention to Melissa. "Don't hit him."

"Luke, calm down."

"He had it coming" She shrugged.

"You want a real fight?" He challenged her.

"Bring it."

"This isn't how siblings, or teammates, act" Jay said firmly.

"Yeah, right. Aren't we just soldiers to you for you to train?" He asked dubiously.

"If you think that's all I think of you, then I haven't taught you anything."

 **TT**

 **Next chapter is the final one**

 **Be here to see how it all goes down!**


	40. The Finale Mission

**Wow. Just wow.**

 **Ok bye thanks end chapter!**

 **Totally kidding**

 **Where do I begin? Um ok maybe with a high five to you. Thanks for hanging in there through the good times and the bad**

 **All the constructive criticism was very helpful and I think they'll make my future stories better. Thanks you for giving that noob with a keyboard a chance on the very first chapter.**

 **Thank you!**

 **I say one last time . . . Enjoy!**

 **(May get a little intense, beware!)**

 **TT**

Guns, knives, two bandoliers, which crisscrossed over his chest, and his usual swords, were all things Jay wore. Also his utility belt of endless gadgets.

He waited downstairs for both teenagers to get ready. Everything was as it should've been. For him anyways.

Luke had his ammunition clips, and his twin pistols. He had his signature dagger in his, military type, pants leg. He wore a long black shirt.

When Melissa joined him in the hallway, his face had shock all over it.

"That person that night was you?"

She was in her improved Blade outfit. She merely smirked at him.

"It's very important that you both stick to the plan" Jay explained, once they had joined him. They both nodded as if they hadn't heard this a thousand times before.

Melissa was given a black book bag.

"Everything you need is in there."

They went out into the car, and were on the road in no time. Soon enough, it was becoming uncomfortably cold.

"Does t-that window h-have to be down?" Luke chattered.

"I don't feel anything" Jay shrugged.

"It's getting kind of chilly, and . . . That is snow!" He shouted hysterically.

Jay sighed. _Wimps._ He finally rolled up the window, much too both teenagers relief.

A building was visible is the distance, and the car stopped.

He pulled over and deliver the dreaded news. "We'll have to walk from here."

The snow crunched under their feet, as they trekked closer to the small building. They witnessed multiple people get onto a few of their jets. Armored agents along with normal ones.

"Wait here" he instructed.

He walked up to one close jet that hadn't been boarded yet.

"How's it looking captain?" He asked casually.

"Ah, well-"the hoary-haired man turned around, and stopped mid-sentence.

Jay dragged his limp body out quietly, and places him off to the side.

Both teens joined him.

"So, is he like dead, or something?" Luke asked nonchalantly.

"Hard to say."

Finally, they saw the other jets leave, and waited a few minutes before leaving too. They flew smoothly, and a good ways back. They couldn't raise suspicion.

They flew comfortably for about an hour, before disappearing into the clouds.

Jay put a small, flat cylinder on the jet, and handed Luke a small device.

"Hold on to that. You're our way back here."

They began walking aimlessly, but Jay assured them this was the right way. He staggered up a steep snow bank, and there he saw it. The factory. A large building, gray, dark, and bleak.

The jets began to land, and entered the hangar. They got closer to it, while avoiding being spotted.

They grappled onto the building, and noticed the air vent.

"How cliché" Melissa pointed out. She slid inside, and quickly figured out that it jetted straight down. She landed ungraciously, and Luke stumbled over her. But Jay landed perfectly.

"Melissa you know what to do. Luke let's go."

It was now or never.

 **TT**

Jay and Luke stalked around the base, in search of the dreaded substance. They searched each hallway stealthily.

"Maybe we should split up" Luke suggested.

"Ok, but we'll meet back soon" Jay told him. He nodded and ran off.

Jay continued down the hall, until he spotted a science lab. The doors opened automatically and he slipped in.

Four scientist turned to look at him.

"Where is the serum?" He asked simply.

"We don't know" one said firmly. He quickly noticed one inching towards the distress button. He drew his gun, and shot the man down. He stared coldly at the other three who watched in horror.

He retrieved his sword. They knew nothing. None of them could be left alive.

An anguished cry, was cut short.

Luke slowly walked around the base looking for the serum or Tori and Rose. He jumped as someone touched his shoulder.

"Tori!" He hugged her sweetly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Rose is here too, isn't she?" He asked solemnly, and she nodded.

"Be careful" she warned him. They hugged one last time, before running off in opposite directions.

Jay took out some string his grappling hook, tied it around an agent's neck, and shot it upward at a pipe.

He writhed helplessly, as Jay loomed over him. "Where is it?"

"Don't . . . kno-"he stopped squirming, as his eyes rolled back into his eyes. That was the third person who didn't know anything. He continued his search.

 **TT**

Melissa attached a beeping device to the floor of a hall closet.

"Uh . . ." she threw a few trash bags over it "better."

She looked at the small hologram device, and walked up further. She heard people coming, and panicked frantically.

Several armed men walked down the hall in perfect unison. _Where's the Imperial March when you need it?_

She jumped down from the pipes that ran along the ceiling, and landed quietly. She continued and marched down to the basement, humming the catchy tune. She stood on some crates in the corner, and attached the bomb.

 **TT**

Another one. Dead.

But, at least Jay got some information. The room they were injecting it was on the second floor. He saw an elevator and decided to take it. He stood there calmly, and wiped some blood that stained his blade.

He hid off to the side, until it opened and he confirmed it was clear. He accidently walked in on a few agents talking in hush voices.

"Wrong room." He dropped a toxic smoke bomb, and closed the door. He chuckled as he watched them desperately try to escape. He held the door in place, and they didn't have enough strength to pull it.

 _Classic._

He kept going until spotting an ominous room. It was a large platform that met in the middle of two large boardwalk looking paths. A large, black void was under it.

He kept going, until he and Luke met up again.

"Any luck?" Luke asked.

"No. But we must be getting close."

They turned a corner and stopped suddenly. Four armed guards came at them.

Jay sliced his hand, making one drop his gun. Luke didn't bother with anything extra, and stabbed another in the gut. But it was noticeably harder.

"I hate your guts" he smirked.

Jay diverted his attention to a room two more came out of. "Go, I'll hold them here."

He ran ahead, tripping one guard as he did, and disappeared into a room.

 **TT**

Melissa paced through the halls quickly. She finally noticed and elevator, and stepped in. Suddenly, someone stopped it. A woman walked in casually.

"Going up?" Melissa asked calmly. She nodded, then a confused look spread across her face. But, Melissa's fist had already connected with her face. Melissa stepped out carefully, and went about her way.

She set a few smaller explosives around the second floor, but anything would help. Eventually, she saw her father fighting multiple soldiers. She started to run towards him, but he subtly shook his head. She understood he wanted her to stay on her mission.

She turned to a room, and snuck in. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Luke slowly injected the eerie serum into his arm. He stumbled away shakily, until he spotted Melissa.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered sharply.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" She shot back.

"This stuff will make me even stronger."

"Maybe so, but who knows what that'll do to you?" She set up an explosive near it. They both stood back from the room. They had to destroy this immediately, unlike the rest of the building. She pressed a long, cylinder button. They both stumbled back from the explosion.

Jay had just knocked out one, but the last soldier ran towards them. Luke ran to him, landing a punch, but the soldier regained himself quickly, and shot. The shot landed in Luke's upper chest. He laughed once he only felt a pinch for a second. He kicked the guy in the leg, took his gun, and shot him multiple times.

Jay came over finally with a displeased expression on his face.

"You used it, didn't you?" He asked dryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Melissa looked at her blueprints, and ran off. Jay decided to cross over the great void. Luke traveled down the hallway, checking over his shoulder frequently.

Jay delicately creeped into the large room. He guessed that was concrete far below him.

 _Lovely._

He walked a little farther, until a quiet beep sounded, and an end of the path was blown. The only way out was the way that was now blocked. By Rose.

"How nice of you to face me all alone" she said informally.

"Can't let anyone else take credit for your death."

They both rushed at each other with razor sharp swords.

 **TT**

Luke noticed Tori, and ran to her. He was about to speak, when a gunshot was fired behind him. He groaned as he saw more soldiers.

"Don't these guys ever just die?"

 **TT**

The explosion had started a fire that was steady growing. Neither combatants seemed to be phased by it. Jay stabbed at her, increasingly his attacks.

"You were always jealous, even as kids" she accused him smugly. "That's why you ran, because you were afraid."

He was pushed backwards, into the flames. He groaned in pain as his clothes caught the flames. His anger was fueled by it. He moves were swifter, which eventually put the flames out. She diverted her energy to blocking attacks.

"I wasn't afraid then, but you'll be now."

His attacks here intensified, as they both struggled to stay on. He swung, and she ducked, but lost her footing.

 **TT**

Tori and Luke finished the last of the soldiers swiftly. They quickly ran to find Rose and Jay, before one was killed, and his allegiance was automatically pledged to the other.

He approached the entrance, and saw the two hanging off the edge, clashing swords. His end was cut off, and he'd have to jump. Tori jumped first, and he hid to the side for a few minutes. The wobbled on the unsteady ledge. Tori proceeded to hoist up Rose, and Jay slid up, eventually coming to his feet.

Tori drew her sword from her side, ready to defend Rose.

"Guess I have to make an example out of one of you."

Tori held up pretty well at first. Except Jay was more experienced and quickly gained the upper hand. He towered over her, ready to strike her down.

Something stopped his blade from coming down. Luke blocked his wrist with his forearm.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Jay asked heatedly.

"I knew you'd choose the right side. All that training is paying off," Rose had a satisfied grin on her face.

" _Training?_ You are really choosing her?" He asked harshly. Luke picked up Tori's katana.

"No. You can kill Rose, but you don't hurt Tori."

Luke attacked furiously, but Jay fought defensively for the most part. He blocked and swiftly dodged the sword most of the time. Luke landed a cut on Jay's arm. He groaned in pain, and started to fight back. He swung the blade multiple times.

He spun around him, and kicked his feet from under him. Jay barely hung on.

"This is your decision?" He asked indignantly.

"Kill him Luke," Rose urged impatiently. Father and son's eyes met, until Luke raised his sword. At the last moment, he spun it around and hurled it towards Rose. It sliced her shoulder, and was indented in the wall.

He extended an arm and heaved Jay upward. "I'll always hate her more."

"You say the sweetest things" Jay replied blandly. "Now can I kill Rose? Or is that going to be a problem?" He asked bitterly.

"No argument here."

Tori joined him on the end of the severed ledge.

"There's are jets in the hanger, but be careful," he warned her. She nodded quickly, and made the jump.

Rose kicked him back against the wall. "Luke couldn't do it, but I will.

He prevented most of her attacks, but his shoulder was cut.

"This looks the end for you."

"I wouldn't get happy."

She obstructed a knife, and knocked it out of his hand.

"Careful . . . you don't want to end up like _Marie_ ," She smirked cruelly. He glared at her furiously. Luke came up behind her, and thrusted a blade into her midsection.

She wobbled back shaky, and held her hand to her stomach.

"This isn't over," she ran towards the ledge, but shot back once. Luke immediately jumped in front on Jay.

He hit the ground hardly.

"F-father . . ." he mumbled weakly, as Jay kneeled down beside him. "Honor me . . ."

"Oh get up," he rolled his eyes. Luke popped up immediately.

"Thanks for honoring me," he scoffed. They exited the smoky room, and ran down the hallway.

As they left hastily Melissa finally caught up with them.

"Everything is in place."

"Good." They all ran into an elevator.

"No offense, Dad, but you look like crap." Melissa pointed out with a smirk, as they ran into the elevator. He had cuts and bruises, and his clothes were singed.

"This was fun, we should do this more often" Luke grinned casually. Jay and Melissa looked at him blankly.

They paced out onto the first floor. At the end of the long hallways, were a dozen soldiers. One pointed them out, and they ran towards them.

A war had begun. The three had fought valiantly, dodging lead and steel, kicks and punches, but they were outnumbered. They retreated behind a door, and pressed a button on the electronic lock. The door slid down, and they ran to the front door.

The front door was there, and they all halted. The enemies were close to coming through.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked.

"The only thing we can do is fight our way out" Luke put in.

"Outside." Jay directed them, but halted once they were out. He had a firm, yet solemn expression.

"What are you doing?"

"This is where you go on without me."

"What? We can't abandon you" Melissa objected.

"Ignite the place once you're a safe distance away."

"We _can't_ leave you!" Melissa pleaded.

"Hey, listen to me, you have to. Stay safe . . . I love you both."

Jay jammed the electronic lock with his sword. The last thing they saw was him running toward the armed soldiers.

"Come on" Luke implored, as she stood still.

"He's going to die!"

"Which is why we have to live. If we don't then he will have died in vain."

After some convincing, they followed their tracking device, and found the jet.

They flew away, as an explosion erupted in the background. She watched the whole building fall to the ground, debris flying everywhere. Melissa stared back gloomily.

After all that happened, all he did, Melissa was still convinced.

He always was and forever would be a _hero_.

 **TT**

"How'd it go?" Racheal asked.

"It was a success . . . but at a terrible cost."

Luke proceeded towards the exit.

"You can't be leaving now" Melissa stared at him desperately.

"I'm not" he said calmly "I just have to visit someone."

Luke parked his bike at Tori's house. He noticed her on the porch, and ran up to her.

He hugged her tightly. "The worst is finally behind us."

The sun went down over the horizon, casting a purple glow on all the landscape.

"I'm glad because I have something to tell you."

"Anything."

"Luke . . . I'm pregnant."

 **TT**

 **Hope you enjoyed! It's been a long journey, but we finally made it. I had this chapter in my head since forever lol. This last chapter was posted the day I started the last year!**

 **Thank you for helping me make it into reality!**

 **And who knows...Maybe a sequel will come later...**


End file.
